League of Legends: Fall of the Great
by Chaos Akatsuki 22
Summary: Follow all your favorite Champians as the League falls and gives way to two wars to end all war in Valoran. Enjoy! All rights, excluding the story itself, belongs to Riot Games.
1. Introduction

**Prologue:**

_The League of Legends, a display of fighting in an attempt to bring peace by settling political disputes in varius arenas. They were started after the Rune Wars ended, after the land became scared by the magic, tearing land apart, and remaking it. Through rocky situations, and small fights here and there, they have begun the fight for peace. But, what happens when Grandmaster Luwin, current Grandmaster of the League, dies, and is replaced._

Read on, as you watch all your favorite Champions fight for both their freedom, and their homes.

The League of Legends, will never be the same again.

* * *

**The main purpose of this is a mear background check for the story to come. The first few chapters will lead up to this, and the death of Grandmaster Luwin.**

**Chapters may take a while, so read up on my other work.**


	2. So it Begins

**Chapter 1: ****So it Begins**

_The Institute of War is divided up into four different buildings. The first building was the Trial Hall, where people were eather questioned, or put to the test to be a Champian. The second, the Training Tower, filled with different training activities, such as archery, sword play, straw dummies, and various other training activities. The Third was the Living Area, or, as the Champian usualy called it, the Barracks. Here, all the Champians, summoners, and other League personel stayed when they wern't doing anything. And, the fourth building was the Temple. This building is different from the others. The Temple, a place of worship, also acts as an arena for Summoners to practice their skills._

_These four buildings were designed to make the League more efficient. This is where we begin._

* * *

Jarven layed back. He had taken off his armor, and put on a white shirt, yellow tunic and black pants. His boots were in the corner.

His room, regular eight by eight walls, had gold walls and Demacian banners hanging on them, red carpet, and king sized bed with red covers and pillows. His wardrobe is a regular wooden one, filled with clothes for outside of battle.

He examined his spear in the corner. Freashly sharpened.

He had no matches today, so he decided to go talk with Garen, on of his few close friends in the League.

* * *

Garen was sitting in a chair, reading a book and eatting some food. He had traded his armor dor a cloth shirt, grey wool pants, and black hunting boots.

"Hey Garen,"came a voise of his Noxian equal.

"Hello Katarina,"he replied."Should I ask the pleasure?"

She had a tray of food with her as well. She toke a bite from her apple an answered."Just bored."

"Your sister is over there, talking to Morgana,"he added.

She laughed."Me and Cassiopeia don't really get along much anymore,"she answered.

Garen nodded, and put his book down."So, any news on your father?"

"No, but Talon is still hard at work. He won't accept the worst until it happens."

"Yeah,"Garen added, laughing."Lets just hope he dosen't go overbored."

"I told you, it was an accedent,"came the voise of Talon, right behind Garen.

Katarina laughed."Garen, learn to keep you attention focused, or Talon is going to keep getting you in your matches."

The only thing different about Talon was that he didn't have his blade with him, since fighting wasn't allowed outside of arenas and the Training Tower, no weapons could be caried at all times.

"I guess we will have to wait till Demacia and Noxus have another match."Garen smiled.

Both Garen and Katarina laughed, while Talon was quiet.

* * *

Shyvana's room was designed after a dragon cave, with red walls, and obsidion stone on the walls. She had a black wood wardrobe in the right corner and a queen sized bed with fire red covers. She had a Demacian banner behind her bed.

Shyvana sighed.

"What?"Lux asked.

"Could you stop talking about magic when we spend time together, it gets annoying,"Shyvana was playing with a knife she had won off of Katarina in a bet."The only magic I know is fire, and only becuase i'm half a dragon."

Lux had an downcast look on her face."What about stratagy?"

A knife was in the wall next to Lux."I talk about war, when I fight. I don't like talking about it as much when I want time to myself."

Lux shoke in fear."I'll just leave."

"Good choise."

Lux ran out of the room, fearing for her life, while Shyvana just pulled the knife out of the wall.

* * *

Everyone gathered up. A match was about to begin.

In the Barracks there was a giant area where the Champians and Summoners can come together and talk.

But, there was a giant stone that was imbued with magic, allowing them to watch matches that were going on.

Todays match was Piltover vs Void.

The Piltover team was made up of Caitlyn, Jayce, Blitzcrank, Orianna, and Heimerdinger. While the Void team was Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw, Malzahar, Kassadin, and Kha'Zix.

Everyone had been waiting for a week to see this match between these two. Piltover had fourteen winning streak, and the Void had a twelve win streak. These two would be a real fight.

Everybody watched as the two teams toke their places.

* * *

Nocturne, not aloud out of his room, unless taken by guards, was watching from a stone on his wall.

He waited in the back of his room, polishing his blade, watching his team. Since he belonged nowhere, the Void accepted his aid all the time.

His room was black with little light, no bed, but an alter in the center of the room.

He went back to polishing his blades.

* * *

The match began.

Caitlyn toke middle lain, Jayce and Blitzcrank toke top lain, Heimerdinger toke bottom lain, building his little turrets to protect it. And Orianna was in the forest, hunting down enemys.

Cho'gath and Kassadin toke top. Malzahar was hiding in the forests beside middle lain. And Kog'maw was at the bottom lain, and Kha'zix toke to the forest, hunting down prey to make him stronger.

* * *

"Want to take another bet?"Katarina asked Shyvana.

"I'll bet the knife you gave me,"Shyvana offered.

"Deal. I'll bet this,"she replied, showing her a mana gem.

The two shoke hands, and the went back to watching.

* * *

Minions were fighting each other.

Blitzcrank grabbed ahold of Kassadin, bringing him close enough to kill, and Jayce shot him with his cannon, getting the kill.

Cho'gath came running out of the forest, standing six times his natural size, and Kha'zix next to him. Cho'gath had the Ancient Golem buff, and Kha'zix had the Lizard Elder's.

Jayce and Blitzcrank ran for it, only to get killed by Cho'gath's void spikes.

* * *

Vayne handed Talon three gold.

"Lucky guess,"she told him.

Talon went back to watching.

* * *

Kog'maw shot acid at one of the miniu turrets, and retreated before Heimerdinger managed to get him.

Heimerdinger chased him, not noticeing the loaming turret ahead. He set up three mini turrets along the way.

Kog'maw turned, and sent a large blast of acid at Heimerdinger. Heimerdinger just jumped to the left, and avoided it.

"Ha,"he mocked."I win."He walked closer. Kog'maw didn't move."Scared? Wouldn't blames you."

He toke one step forward, and the turret sent a large blast at him, killing him.

* * *

The room erupted into laughter.

"Thats a first!"Garen shouted.

Katarina wiped a tear of her face."I hope he makes mistakes like that more often."

Shyvana laughed a bit."What an idiot. Not even Mundo makes that mistake- twice."

The room laughed again, including Talon, and excluding Mundo.

"Mundo no understand,"he said, scratching his head.

* * *

Cho'gath was roaming through the jungle, when he came across a hiding Heimerdinger.

Cho'gath began chasing the yordel into a trap.

Heimerdinger laughed when he entered the area."Try and escape now,"he laughed.

Cho'gath charged, knowing the turrets wouldn't hurt to much.

A bullet rushed through the side of Cho'gath's head, killingh him, and sending him back to spawn.

Caitlyn came out of the trees."To easy. Nice work Heimerdinger."

Heimerdinger just laughed.

The two went back to their lanes.

* * *

Nocturne just nodded."Fool. Never fall for such obvious traps."

He roamed around his room, and toke in the events.

* * *

Brand was playing with a ball of falme, tossing it up into the air, while he watched the match.

"Why are you doing that?"Nasus asked.

"Bored,"Brand replied.

Nasus sighed."The match is getting good, why are you bored?"

"I'm not in it,"Brand told him.

Nasus just siged again.

* * *

Pantheon cheered."Yeah!"

"Quit shouting!"Zyra shouted back.

"Yeah, my ear is beeding,"Leona added, covering her ear.

Pantheon, always wearing his armor, sat down, and just gave Zyra the evil eye while he watched the match.

* * *

"I bet he won't do it again,"Lux said to Varus.

Varus laughed."Your on Lady of Luminosity."

* * *

Kha'zix destroyed the first top turret before fleeing to the jungle.

Cho'gath and Kog'Maw toke charge, and began their attack on Blitzcrank and Jayce.

They didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"The Void have wonderous fighters,"Darius stated, watching closly.

"True enough brother,"Draven added.

"Keep watching,"Swain told them.

Both fell silent and watched.

* * *

Cho'gath lead the minions to the open turret. He had grown to full size, and crushed minion by minon under his feet.

Kog'Maw walked next to him, acid dripping from his mouth.

Cho'gath heard the click of a gun, and ducked right as a bullet whizzed by his head. He turned twoard Caitlyn, and charged.

* * *

"Damn, I though I would hit him!"Caitlyn shouted.

Jayce stepped in, and sung his hammer.

Cho'gath used his Rupture, killing Jayce on contact.

* * *

Kha'zix saw the fun, and joined in with Cho'gath.

* * *

Kog'Maw destroyed the turret, and began attacking the inhibitor.

The minions were fighting eachother, alloowing him his full assault.

* * *

Blitzcrank was running to the middle lane with Oriana.

But, they were cut off by Kasadin and Malzahar.

The two of the cast their spells, and the robots went back to spawn.

The two of the went to the enemy inhibitor.

* * *

"Yeah!"Patheon cheered.

"Told you,"Varus said, taking his gold.

"Damnit Panteon!"Leona shouted, holding a hand over her bleeding ear.

"Get the healers!"Zyra called.

Two healers came out and toke Leona away to treat her ear.

"Learn to quiet down man,"Ezreal told Pantheon.

* * *

Cho'gath chased Caitlyn right to the Nexus, and got her with his Void Spikes, impaling her.

He cheered at his victory, and went to attacking the exposed Nexus.

In only a few seconds, his team meet up, and began their assault as well.

* * *

"Its almost over,"Jarvin stated.

Ahri smirked."Wouldn't count on it."

Jarvin laughed."The Void has just won, why would I be wrong?"

Ahri smiled."You want to bet that i'm wrong?"

"What sort of bet?"he asked.

Ahri gave that devious grin."If The void wins this, I'll give Demacia my power to use."

"And if Piltover wins?"he asked.

Ahri gave that grin that always said, _You know what I want._"If i'm right, your in my bed tonight."

Garen, who was sitting next to Jarvan, bushed a bit, showing what he was thinking.

Katarina punched him."Pervert,"she stated, blushing.

Jarven laughed."Your on fox."

* * *

There wasn othing in there way to attack the enemy nexus.

Cho'gath walked up, and suffered a bullet through his head, killing him.

Caitlyn was sniping them from her spawn point.

Kog'maw and Kha'zix were obth taken out with three shots from Caitlyn's gun.

Malzahar sent his Voidling forward, only to have jayse smash it, and Caitlyn snipe him.

Kassadin tried running for it, only to be tackled by caitlyn, and suffer a bullet bussing through his skull, with the barrel only an inch from his head. He head blew apart in a second.

The piltover team cahrged wqith new vigor.

* * *

"Interesting,"Shen said with his regular blank voice.

"Indeed,"Akali responded.

Kennen thought for a moment."I never expected them to come back so easily."

"Looks like Jarvan is going to bedding with Ahri,"Shen told them.

Shen, never taking off his mask around others, always had that air of mistery around him. You never knew he was joking.

Akali had taken off her mask, and sat next to Shen, watching the match closly. but, you could see her eyes focus on Shen for a couple seconds every so often.

Kennen, not much dfferent from many yordels, was shaking, tring to hold in his energy until the match was over.

"Don't count the Void out yet,"Kayle told them.

"They could still win,"Renekton added.

Shen nodded."We will see. Who ever wins, is our next opponent."

* * *

Fiddlesticks never came to see the matches. He always stayed in his room until his matches, so no one even knows what is in there.

His room had not light, always kept dark. But, you could hear a faint drip of water coming from in there.

He never moved until something disturbed his slumber.

* * *

Cho'gath and Kog'maw protected the middle lain, while they waited for their team to respawn.

"Damn pests,"Cho'gath stated as he killed Heimerdinger.

"Must feast,"Kog'maw added, trying to kill Jayce, but his acid kept getting shot down by Caitlyn.

Cho'gath ate one of the minions, and regained health, only to die a couple seconds later by Blitzcrank. Blitzcrank just threw the body on the ground.

Two inhibitors fell soon after.

* * *

Ahri was laughing."We are going to have a fun night tonight,"she joked.

"The Void can pull back,"Jarvan replied.

"Highly unlikely,"Shyvana stated, with a little bit of jealosy in her voise.

* * *

The Void nexus was destroyed, and piltover cheered.

* * *

"Come Jarvan,"Ahri said as she lead him to her room.

Jarvan sighed,"A deal, is a deal."

Shyvana just looked sad and torn her eyes shaking.

Lux also looked at them leave, and felt her heart sink.

The two of them at least had one thing in common.

* * *

Katarina and Garen were laughing.

"Quit laughing,"Cho'gath shouted.

"Don't worry, it happens to all of us every so often,"Shen said, obviously struggling not to laugh at the void spawn.

Pantheon was cheering for him."You killed many, tore them asunder, and came out on top!"

"Pantheon, quit shouting in our ears!"Leona told him, covering her bandaged ear.

Pantheon sighed."Maybe a baker wasn't such a bad profession,"he joked.

Leona laughed a bit, and Pantheon knew things were better.

* * *

Lux and Shyvana were outside the door to Ahri's room, and they could hear the sounds in side.

Shyvana was an even brighter red than normal, and Lux was pink. both listened to what happened, every moan, every creak, every cry.

People passed, and didn't see them because of one of Lux's spells. but they always stopped to listen to the noises of pleasure coming from inside.

After a couple hours, the sounds stopped, and Lux and Shyvana just stood there, lost. After couple of minutes, they walked away.

They went to Lux's room, and shut the door. For an hour, the only sound coming out of there was fire, and loud punches.

Everybody was afraid of what was going on in there.

* * *

Kennen was attacking the target dummy, realeasing all his pent up energy.

Shen and Akali watched from a balcony over top of him. Shen leaned against the wall, Akali sat on the railing, holding her right arm and chin on her knee.

"He has more energy than normal today,"Shen stated.

Akali nodded."Something must be wrong. Everytime he gets like this, something usualy disturbs the Balance."

Shen thought for a moment.

"Something wrong?"Akali asked, her face blank, but her eyes told it all. She was concerned.

Shen wasn't paying attention."Nothing. At least, not yet."

"Something amazing is about to happen. something that will break the Balance for good."

"I think your right,"Shen replied.

* * *

About two hours after the sun went down, Jarvan finaly came out of Ahri's bed room, wearing pants, but nothing else.

He grabbed something to drink.

"You must have had fun,"came the voise of Garen.

Jarvan grunted."It toke all my energy to finaly make her happy and let me leave."

"And your clothes?"he asked.

"Had a minion take them to my room."

Garen laughed."Shyvana is going to be pissed tomarrow."

Jarvan laughed."Lux too."

The two laughed for a minute, then became quiet.

"So, why did Ahri bait you into that bet?"Garen asked.

"She is one deceitful little monster. But, she can make a man feel _very_ happy if you get on her good side."

"And women too, if I heard right."

"Ohh, trust me, she managed to bait me enough times that I know she plays both ways,"Jarvan replied.

Garen shoke."Makes your spine shiver thinking about that."

Jarvan nodded."I really need to quit getting baited into her traps."

"I've been telling you that since the first bet you made with her."

"Yeah,"Jarvan added. he drank a cup of water, and walked to his room.

Garen turned, and saw Ahri standing there.

"Talking with the little prince?"she asked.

"Yeah,"Garen replied.

Ahri gave a slight laugh."He is so easy to fool."

"Don't push it to far Ahri. You already lost his child once."

A tear fell from her eye."Don't bring it up again, please."

Garen nodded."Sorry."

"If your really sorry-"

"No,"he told her.

"Garen, the only man to turn me down."She laughed."Katarina will be a lucky girl. Only devoted men and women can be imune to my charms like you."

"I just wish I could tell her."

"Oh, you will,"Ahri reassured.

"Thanks,"he told her before walking away."Oh, and Ahri,"he said stopping.

"Yeah?"she asked.

"Don't push your luck to far. Fiora is still cursing you for talking her into your bed,"he finished.

Ahri laughed."Sure thing."

But, she never lived by the words,_ Don't push your luck._

* * *

**Here is chapter one. Sorry it toke so long. **

**As you can see, this is forming a little story line from the start.**

**Once I manage to get another chapter ready, I'll post it up.**

**If you like Naruto or any other fanfic, feel free to check out the other fanfics i'm working on.**


	3. Grandmaster Luwin

**Chapter 2: Grandmaster Luwin****  
**

_Grandmaster Luwin, head of the League for two years. Born in Piltover, on the exact day the Rune Wars began, he grew up to be a well taught scholar. After so many years of reading books, magic began to interest him. He studied for three years, and became a well adept magic user._

_Drawn to the Rune Wars, Luwin left Piltover to join the Demacian army._

_After months of serving the Demacian generals, Luwin was captured by noxian forces, and taken to the city. He was put through torture until he broke, giving them information on the location of King Jarvan lll. Noxian forces failed to be there in time, but allowed Luwin to roam free._

_Luwin roamed Noxian streets for the rest of the Rune Wars, torn on what to do._

_Then, he heard about the idea of a League of well adept fighters and magic users. Drawn to it, he put his support in, and became one of the League's first summoners. Now, after waiting so long, he stands at the head of the League of Legends._

_But, is it really so good to be so high up?_

* * *

Jarvan stretched his aching limbs.

"Serves you right,"Shyvana stated, still pissed.

"Look, i'm a man of my word. A bet is a promise none the less,"he told her again.

Garen sighed."Just let her cool off Jarvan."

* * *

Katarina threw the knife so high, it got stuck in the ceiling.

She sighed."Again?"she asked, looking at all the marks in the ceiling.

A knock came at the door."Lady Katarina?"

"Come in Talon,"she said, taking her knife out of the ceiling.

Talon opened the door, and closed it.

"Speak,"Katarina told him.

"We have word of your father,"he stated.

She froze."Where?"

Talon was silent for a moment."They found his body in the Zaun sewers. Twich found him, and is bringing him to Noxus for burial."

"So, i'm in charge of the family?"she asked.

Talon nodded grimly."They found three stab wounds in him. One from a dagger in the throat, one by a sword through the heart, and a spear through the stomach. They also found poison on him, and the body was still fresh."

Katarina was silent."Find the killers. Understood?"

Talon nodded."I was hoping you would give the order."He thought for a minute."No mercy?"

"Bring them alive,"she stated."They are mine to kill."

Talon bowed."As you say my lady."He turned, and left the room.

* * *

Garen heard everything.

"Why were you waiting here?"Talon asked.

"I had to talk with Katarina,"he replied."Will she be okay?"

"She will be fine. She was prepared for this outcome."

Garen nodded."Is the body clean?he asked.

"No, they found it in a sewer in Zahn. Its a wonder it was recognizable."

Garen laughed."True enough."

"Do you still need to talk to Lady Katarina?"Talon asked.

Garen looked at the door."No, it can wait."

Talon nodded."Then come on."

* * *

A match was beginning in the Twisted Treeline.

The winners from the last match, Piltover, was facing the Kinkou team, Shen, Akali, and Kennen. Piltover chose Jayse, Caitlyn and Blitzcrank for this fight.

Everyone gathered in the common area, excluding a few people.

"Should be a good one,"Varus stated.

"Agreed,"Ashe replied.

Anne took her seat next to Fizz and Leona.

Anne had grown up over he time in the League. Her hair had grown down to her shoulders, and was not held back. She stood about 5ft 3' and wore a dress that went down just past her knees.

Pantheon cheered.

"Every match,"Leona groaned.

* * *

"Piltover is going to win,"Swain stated.

"Doughtful,"Jarvan replied.

"I agree with Jarvan on this one,"Ahri stated.

"I don't know,"Shyvana said, thinking."Piltover might win."

Ahri laughed."Want to bet?"she asked.

Shyvana looked at her. After a moment, she nodded."I'll set the terms."

"Fair enough,"Ahri replied.

"If i'm right, you have to do something for me,"Shyvana stated.

Ahri nodded."And if I win?"

Shyvana sighed."What do you think?"

Ahri smiled."The Half-dragon. Sounds fun."

The two shoke hands. They turned to the screen.

* * *

The round began.

The Kinkou and Piltover charged.

Blitzcrank and Jayse went top. Caitlyn went to the alter.

Shen and Akali went top, while Kennen went to their alter.

The minions charged, following their champians.

* * *

Nocturn wathed the match. He prefered his fights, but enjoyed others as well.

"Why did you want me here?"Brand asked. The door closed behind him.

"I want to form my own team,"he stated.

"And?"Brand asked.

"I want you to join."

"Why should I?"Brand asked.

* * *

Jayse killed Shen, only to have Akali kill him in return.

Caitlyn snuck behind Akali, and shot her in the back of the head.

"Yet another kill,"she said aloud.

A screaming came from the forest. Caitlyn turned to se a disturbing sight.

Kennen came running, carring Blitzcrank abbove his head.

Caitlyn froze and had the funniest look on her face.

Kennen laughed, and threw Blitz at Caitlyn.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa,"Blitz said as he flew through the air.

"You've got to-"Caitlyn said before getting crushed.

Blitzcrank broke apart when he hit Caitlyn.

Kennen, unable to hold his attention for to long, lead his minions on the turret.

* * *

Everyone was laughing at what Kennen had just donw.

Pantheon cheered at this, but soon fell on his back laughing.

"For once, i'm okay with this,"Leona said between laughs.

Anne giggled a bit."Hes a funny little yordal."

Ashe was unable to hold her laughs back. She couldn't even speak.

"Yordals definatly are funny,"Tryndamere said aloud.

"Not all of us,"Veigar said, trying not to laugh.

The room laughed louder.

* * *

Kennen destroyed the turret, and ran for it as Blitzcrank chased him.

"I. Have. You. Now,"Blitzcrank said as he chassed Kennen down.

Shen emerged from the forest, and sliced Blitzcrank apart.

"Thanks,"Kennen said, running back to the base to heal his wounds.

"No problem, Shen said, taking his position for the comming minions.

* * *

Leona was covering her ear, yelling at Pantheon.

Annie laughed."Those two,"she said aloud.

Ashe nodded."I know."

"How long before he says it?"Annie asked.

Ashe shrugged."I don't know. And if he cheers again, I'll make sure Fiorland beats them."

"Cheering isn't bad,"Varus replied."But _his_ is."

Everyone laughed a bit at that.

* * *

"So is it settled?"Nocturn asked.

Brand nodded."I'll help you out."

"Good,"Nocturn stated."Next is Fiddlesticks."

Brand nodded."Since I can roam free, I'll go ask him."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Akali emerged from the forest, only to have Caitlyn snipe her down from one of the trees.

Caitlyn climbed down, and shot shen when he charged at her."Ha,"she said with glee.

She led the minions on their turret.

* * *

Shyvana laughed.

"Don't get over confident,"Ahri said, sounding a bit scared."I might still win."

"Maybe,"Syndra replied.

* * *

Fiddlesticks turned his head to the door."What Brand?"he asked.

"Can I come in?"he asked.

"All can come in,"Fiddlesticks replied.

"Without you trying to kill me?"he asked again.

Fiddlesticks sighed."So be it,"he said.

Brand opened the door. He stepped in, and the door shut behind him.

The lighting in the room was dim, just enough for Fiddlesticks to see. There was only the screen in the dull room and few stones in the corner. Nothing else.

"Grim room,"Brand stated."Could use some more light though."

"Enough small talk,"Fiddlesticks said, standing up."What has Nocturn asked you to do?"

Brand laughed a bit."It wasn't Nocturn actually."

* * *

Caitlyn shot the turret, and toke it down.

She reloaded her gun, and shot down Kennen as he ran at her.

The bullet went through Kennen's head, and hit Akali in the shoulder, causing her to drop her weapons.

She yelled in pain as it hit.

Caitlyn stood over her."Don't take it personal,"she stasted, shotting Akali in the head.

Jayce walked up."That was just cold Cait,"he stated.

"We need to win, even if I have to be hated."

The two advanced.

* * *

Diana shuddered."That was cold, and I live under the moon."

Leona nodded."i hate to agree with Diana, but that _was_ cold, for any of us."

Pantheon sighed."I've seen worse. You should hear what Cho or Kog say when their over you in battle. Thats disturbing and cold."

Ashe nodded."Granted,"she stated.

* * *

Blitzcrank and Jayce advanced while Caitlyn hid in the forest.

Shen and Akali advanced, and attacked.

Caitlyn shot Akali in the shoulder again, missing her shot at her head.

Akali screamed in pain, but threw hew weapon at Caitlyn, slicing her throat open. Caitlyn's body vanished right before it hit the ground.

Jayce killed Shen, allowing Blitzcrank to attack the fleeing Akali.

With them down, the two forced their minions to advance.

* * *

Cho'gath laughed.

"Scared Ahri?"Shyvana asked.

"No,"Ahri said, trying to hide her nervousness and sweat."I'm just fine."

Jarvan sighed."I always seem to choose the wrong side. Thankfully my head isn't on the line."

Swain laughed."Same."

* * *

Caitlyn toke a shot and killed Shen as he respawned.

Akali pounced on her, and killed her. Caitlyn's head rolled over the Jace's feet.

Jayce didn't notice, and accidently crushed it.

* * *

Fizz shoke with fear."That was disturbing."

Ashe nodded."He may not have noticed, but still, that leaves chills up your spine."

Tryndamere nodded.

"Scared?"Shyvanan asked again.

She shoke with disgust."No. Just disturbed by that little thing there."

Jarvan just ignored it."Piltover might just win this, i'm afraid."

Swain laughed.

* * *

Nocturn laughed."Good show so far."

Brand entered.

"He join?"Nocturn asked.

Brand nodded."Who else do you have in mind?"he asked.

Nocturn laughed."Someone joined just today. An enemy to the Kinkou. He will work fine."

"His name?"Brand asked.

"Don't worry, hell stop by here tomorrow,"Nocturn said, turning back to the screen."Almost there."

* * *

Lee Sin couldn't see the match, so he just sat in the corner and listened to the others talk amoung themselfs.

Nasus walked over."Are you okay?"

Lee Sin nodded."Since I can't see, I don't bother to focus on the screen. I get all my information from them,"he said, pointing at the others.

Nasus pulled up a seat next to him.

"Care for a drink?"Nasus offered.

"Sure,"Lee Sin replied, accepting the drink the minion brought him.

Nasus also got himself a drink while he was at it.

* * *

Kayle and Morgana were arguing over who was going to win.

The two, even though giving up on trying to kill each other, still hated each other.

"Everytime,"Luz stated.

Ezreal sighed."Why do they always do this?"

"What do?"Mundo asked.

Ryse just shoke his head."Just ignore them. They will calm down soon enough."

As he said, the two broke apart soon enough.

Zyra let out a breath."Finally, quiet."

Just then Pantheon cheered. Zyra was so surprised, she fell back, and landed on her head.

* * *

Jayce destroyed the turret, and toke aim at Kennen, who dodged his first shot.

Kennen dodged the second shot, and came into close range.

Jayce hit Kennen in the ribs with hammer, and shot him with the cannon, killing him.

Caitlyn walked up."Good kill."

Jayce nodded."Thank you."

Caitlyn looked at him boot, and gagged.

"What?"he asked.

Caitlyn swollowed."My brain is still on your boot."

Jayce looked down, and scrapped it off.

"What are you doing?!"Caitlyn shouted.

"Getting it off," Jayce replied.

Caitlyn vometed then."Quit it."

"Why?"Jayce asked."You have all your brain in there,"he said, tapping her head with one of his fingers.

"That beside the point,"she replied.

Shen and Akali advanced.

Jayce and Caitlyn shot them both through the head, killing them.

* * *

Pantheon shout had made the room laugh, seeing the pissed Zyra rise, and start cursing off Pantheon's head.

Leona just sat the with a smile on her face.

Pantheon started shouting back at Zyra. Both traded choise words while the room laughed.

Eventually Anne made a joke."Well, if you two aren't a lovely couple."

Pantheon and Zyra both gave her an evil glare that would make swain soil himself.

Annie froze in fear, seeing the evil glares they gave her.

The laughing grew louder.

* * *

After a bit more caruging, Jayce scraped off most of Caitlyn's brain, and went back to the job at hand.

Caitlyn ignored her curtling stomache, and went back to attacking.

Blitzcrank came running from the northern end, now covered in an enchanment.

"I. Have. Killed. Vilemaw,"he said, walking toward them.

"Thanks Blitz,"Cait said, killing more efficently now.

* * *

"Almost over,"Jarvan said with a sigh."I feel deja vu."

"Same,"Ahri said, still a bit nervous.

"I feel fine,"Shyvana said.

* * *

Caitlyn shot her gun, chipping a giant piece off of the Nexus. And Jayce and Blitz were smashing it apart.

Shen and Akali tried one more time to win this. they punced, and tried to kill the three of them.

Blitz held them off while Jayce and Caitlyn toke out the Nexus.

"Kennen!"Akali called.

The hyper yordal jumped over the wall, followed by three wolves.

Kennen ran right by Blitz.

The wolves didn't catch on, and thought Blitzcrank was their enemy. The attach the robot, ignoring the yordal.

Akali and Shen toke him down, and swiched aim to Jayce and Cait.

Jayce stood between them."You take down the Nexus Caitlyn. I'll handle these two."

"Three,"Kennen said, standing with his team.

Jayce swung his hammer and knocked Kennen off to the side.

Shen and Akali attacked at once.

Jayce blocked Shen attack, and hit Akali in the right shoulder.

Shen attacked again, only to be hit in the stomache by Jayce.

Caitlyn toke her shot, but only cracked the Nexus a bit more. Five bullets left.

Jayce broke Akali's right shoulder on the second hit. Shen was knocked back again.

Caitlyn shot again. Bigger crack. Four bullets left.

Jayce kicked a bleeding Kennen into the minions, who toke care of the rest. Shen stood up again. Jayce was focused on Akali, that he failed to notice Shen walking forward.

Shen fell forward, his head blown to pieces. Three bullets left.

Caitlyn turned her attention to the stunned Akali. The bullet ripped of her right ear.

Akali advanced, not even noticing her missing ear. She raised her one good arm.

Jayce toke the hit, right through the stomache. he held the pain back."We win."

Caitlyn shot at the nexus, and broke the protective layer. The next bullet almost toke it down.

One bullet left.

Jayce tossed his hmmer to Cait.

* * *

"Here it is,"Shyvana said, smiling.

Everyone was watching the match closely.

* * *

Caitlyn toke her shot, but it didn't take it down. It was healing to fast.

"Use it,"Jayce said as Akali ripped her scythe free. He fell in pain, dying.

Cait picked it up, grunted by the weight, and fired a shot at Akali, ripping a hole in the center of her chest. the recoil sent her back three yeards.

Shen and Kennen respawned and were running at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn picked up Jayce's hammer, and charged the Nexus.

* * *

"Suspenceful,"Nocturn said to Brand.

Brand nodded."A good battle today."

* * *

Caitlyn brought down the hammer, and shattered the Nexus.

* * *

Piltover cheered as their team won the match.

Caitlyn's family were cheering with the people.

* * *

Ahri sighed."Well, you win Shyvana. I'm yours for what ever you need."

Shyvana smiled."Good." She stood up."Come with me."

Ahri followed, all nine tails hung low in disapointment.

Jarvan raised an eyebrow."What could Shyvana need with Ahri?"

"Who knows?"Garen asked.

Katarina just gave him the glare."Must you keep thinking of that with every girl that spends time with Ahri?"

Garen blushed a firey red."I wasn't thinking of that until just now!"

"Liar,"Kat said back to him.

* * *

Shyvana opened her door.

"Come in,"she said to Ahri.

Ahri's ears perked up."Really?"

"Not for that reason ahri,"Shyvana replied, walking in.

Ahri walked into her room.

* * *

Jarvan and Swain walked into The Grandmaster's Study, the main room in the entire Institute.

Luwin turned."Prince Jarvan, Jericho,"he said, pointinmg to two of the empty seats.

The two sat down.

After a couple minutes, Master Yi, Twich, Katarina, Elise, Pantheon, Leona, Shen, Akali, and Cho'gath walked into the study.

"You called for us?"Pantheon asked, taking off his helmet. Underneath his helmet, he had short dark-brown hair, red eyes and a few scars.

"Yes,"Luwin said, rising from his seat. He was roughly six and a half feet tall. He had light grey hair, grown to his shoulders, and a curly beard to his waist. He wore white robes with the League's symble on the right shoulder.

"What for?"Katarina asked.

"Lord Du Couteau,"Luwin said, bluntly.

Everyone was silent.

"I have asked each of you here for a reason,"he continued."Twich, for finding the body. Katarina, as his heir. Swain, as leader of Noxus. Jarvan, as leader of Demacia. Shen and Akali, so as to _judge_ the balance. cho'gath, as to help find the actual cause of death. Pantheon, to determine what weapons had been used. And so on."

Everyone nodded.

Luwin sighed."The league has been put in charge of this case so Noxian citizens or the Du Couteaus don't try to get revenge on the wrong people."

All of thme nodded in agreement, excluding Cho'gath, who was just listening.

* * *

Garen was waiting there as Katarina walked out.

"What did Luwin want Kat?"he asked.

"Nothing,"Katarina said, walking away.

"Whats wrong with her today?"Garen asked.

"She lost her father,"Jarvan stated.

"I know that,"Garen replied."But why is it messing with her?"

"I don't know,"Jarvan stated."Lets wait and see."

Garen just looked off at Katarina, looking like she was breaking.

Garen sighed."I can't do that Jarvan."Garen walked after Katarina.

Jarvan laughed."Garen, the Might of Demacia. Fallen for a Noxian."

Jarvan turned, and went to his room.

* * *

Katarina shut her door. She layed on her bed, and examined her knife.

A knock came on her door."Kat?"Garen said.

"What?"she asked, her voice shaking.

"Can I come in?"he asked.

She stood up, and opened the door.

Garen nodded, and found a chair.

The room had white wall paper and a red silk bed. The carpet was a a royal red, like that used in throne rooms. There were eight chairs there, for guests.

"Two times I've been in this room,"Garen stated."First, when you joined the League."

Katarina laughed."When you declared our rivalry. That was funny."

"And second-"

"When you beat me for the first time." She luaghed a little bit at that."I still remember us getting drunk that night."

Garen laughed too."Yeah."

Katarina blushed a bit remembering."Still wish you hadn't talk me into stripe poker though."

"Whoa, that was you, not me,"Garen replied.

Katarina just ignored that."But, seriously, why are you here?"

Garen shrugged."You looked upset after you met with Luwin."

"And?"she asked.

"Are you okay?"he asked.

Katarina shurgged."I don't know."

Garen just stared at her. She was shaking.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on-"garen began.

"A Du Couteau _never_ crys!"she yelled.

* * *

Ahri sat in one of the chairs in Shyvana's room.

She figgited a little bit. Not because of beinging in a another champian's room, but because she didn't know what Shyvana wanted.

"What is it you want?"Ahri asked.

Shyvana sat up on her bed."It really isn't that hard to find out."Shyvana stood up and streched."I want you to help me win over Jarvan's heart."

Ahri was stunned for a moment, but laughed.

"Whats so funny?"Shyvana threatened.

"You risked a night with me, over the prince's heart?"she said, still laughing a bit.

"And?"Shyvana asked.

"Nothing,"Ahri said calming down."I'll help."

"That easy?"

"What can I say, the prince rubbed off on me, in more ways than one."

"Gross,"Shyvana said, shaking off Ahri's comment.

* * *

Luwin sighed."There is deffinetly something off with this case,"he said to himself.

"Grandmaster?"came a rough voice at the door.

A man wearing black summoner robes, was standing there. His hood was down, showing a head of short cut black hair. One of his eyes was a pure milky white, with no ability to see, while the other one was blood red. His face was scared, showing how much he fought in his life.

"Ah, Gren,"Luwin said with a bit of distaste at the Noxian born summoner.

"I brought the documents,"he said, laying down a large pile of files labeled, Du Couteau Family.

"Thank you,"Luwin said, waving his hand for Gren to leave."Time to see who would want to kill him."

* * *

Darius sighed."Lord Swain, are you sure you want to find out?"

"Of course,"Swain replied, feeding his bird."If i can find the killer, I gain the aid of Noxus' most powerful family."

"I didn't think of that,"Darius replied, examining his axe.

Swain laughed."Think ahead next time Darius."

Darius laughed."War, thats almost all I know."

"Which is why I value your aid."

* * *

Tristana laughed as Teemo balanced all that food on his one hand.

Veigar, who sat at the edge of the mess hall, watched with distaste at the two yordals.

Xin Zhao, Brand and Cho'gath laughed at Teemo. Teemo just enjoyed the laughter.

* * *

Garen sighed."Stuborn girl."

"What happened with Kat?"Jarvan asked.

"Not talking,"Garen replied.

"Really?"Jarvan asked.

Garen just glared."I said I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Oh, secrets,"Lux said, taking a seat next to Jarvan."Let me in on it."

"I'm not talking,"Garen said, getting annoyed.

"Come on,"Jarvan pleaded.

"We won't stop until you talk,"Lux added.

"Back off,"Garen said, backing away.

"What about me?"Galio asked.

Garen just jumped back as the gargoyle walked up.

"Is everyone against me?"Garen asked.

Xin Zhao stood behind garen."You bet."

Garen just sighed, and ran for it.

"Get him!"Jarvan yelled, leading the others behind him.

* * *

Katarina sighed."Stupid Garen."

She looked at the door, felling something on the other side. Normally people knock when they wait at her door.

"Whose there?"she asked.

The door opened. Talon walked in."My lady?"

"You were just standing guard?"she asked.

Talon nodded.

"Nevermind then."

Talon nodded, and left the room.

"That wasn't Talon's pressence,"Katarina concluded.

* * *

Zed walked into Nocturne's room.

"You wished to see me?"he asked.

Nocturne turned."I hear you hold strong distaste to the members of the Kinkou."

Zed just stared."That is plain knowledge."

"I have an offer for you,"Nocturne said, rising from his alter.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Luwin put his book back on its shelf with the others, settling for the night.

A knock came on the door.

"Come in,"Luwin said, sitting back down.

Gren opened the door."More evidence on the case sir. Strait from Noxian intelligence."

Luwin nodded."Thank you, you can rest for the night."

Gren nodded with a bow."Grandmaster."

Luwin just let go of his disgust to Gren."Something is off about that Noxian."

* * *

Ashe let her hair down, seeing how long it had grown.

Tryndamere was away in Freljord, dealing with diplomatic relations between the different factions of the north. Since one of them was needed to represent the North, Tryndamere chose to deal with the hassle.

Ashe laughed, imagining Tryndamere trying to be civil to all the other lords and ladies.

A knock came on the door.

Ashe changed from her clothes, into her light blue nightgown. Once she was in it, the knocking came more rapidly.

Ashe opened the door."Yes?"she asked.

Lux stood there."Lady Ashe,"she said with a bow.

Ashe smiled."Lux, you don't need to be formal."

"Sorry,"Lux said, standing strait."I have a question for you,"she said, looking around.

"Would you care to come in?"Ashe asked.

Lux nodded."Thank you."

Ashe closed the door behind Lux."Whats you question?"Ashe asked, getting them both some water.

"Well,"Lux began. She was rubbing her hands together, trying to avoid blushing.

Ashe laughed."Its nice to know,"Ashe stated,"but I'm married."

Lux burst pure red."Thats not what I want to talk about!"

A thud came from outside the room.

Ashe calmed down."Okay, just joking."

Lux sighed."I was wondering if you could help me with-"she said, stopping.

"With Jarvan?"she asked.

Lux looked away."That obvious?"

Ashe smiled."Not really, Shyvana shows more than you."

Lux nodded."Well, can you help me?"

Ashe was silent for a moment."Well, I can't make him love you, but i can help build up your confidence."

"Really?"Lux asked, excited.

"Yes,"Ashe said, sipping her water."But, you must do something for me."

"That would be?"Lux asked, chugging her water.

She pointed at the door."Someone is listening."

Lux opened the door, to see Soraka fall forward.

"Ow,"Soraka said, standing up.

Ashe sighed."Why do you keep listening at my door so offten?"

Soraka just smiled."Well, you and Tryndamere,"she trailed off.

Ashe blushed."I told you, we will get you when it happens."

Soraka bowed."Sorry."

* * *

Jarvan drank his tankard of beer Gregas had offered him.

Garen had had two already."He may be odd, but his brews are the best."

"Agreed."

Others were drinking their beer as well.

Gregas, who was known drunk, had had a good season, and was having a party, offering his brew to all.

Teemo was dancing on a table a few feet away, waving his hat around. His little group of friends, Ziggs, Tristana, Rumble, and Lulu were all drunk, laughing at him.

Xin Zhao staggered to them."You guys should join th-the contest."

"I'm already signed up,"Garen stated.

"I'll pass,"Jarvan added."A prince must be as cival as possible."

"You in?"Garen asked.

"Not toady,"Xin replied."I had to much to enter."

"Well, seeya,"Garen said, standing up, walking to the tables Gregas had for the contest.

"Welcome one and all,"Gregas said."I 'ave had a wonderfull season with my hops, spices and berries. So, i'm holding this party for all."

Rengar and Kha'zix, who had been arguing for an hour, were now singing some stupid drinking song. They were so drunk, they didn't even remember their names.

"The brew you will be drinking,"he said to the contestants before him, "is one of my strongest. Made of tree root, wild blue berries, and the purest hops you can find in all o' Valoran! Last one drinking, wins."

Garen, Teemo, Varus, Volibear, Sivir, Pantheon, Gangplank, Jax, Lee Sin, and Katarina were waiting for Gregas to tell them to drink.

Hecarim brought them each a flagon of Gregas' beer.

"Now,"Gregas said, raising a hand."Begin!"

* * *

**Sorry for the problims in this chapter.**

**Well, thank you for reading. Keep an eye for the next chapter.**

**Ty for following so far.**


	4. Gregas Brew

**Chapter 3: Gregas Brew**

_Gren, former member of the Noxian military, and the man who toke Grandmaster Luwin captive in the Third Rune Wars. Hated by Demacia, and many Noxians, he was anti-Demacian during the Rune Wars, but joined the League for unknown reasons._

_One thing is known, before Swain came into the picture, he had his sights as leader of Noxus._

* * *

Garen toke a chug from his flagon. He finished it on the second chug.

The others finished their flagons right after Garen.

Gregas cheered."Tis' fun to watch this!"

Soon, the second and third flagons were empty. Halfway through the fourth flagon, Sivir began to tilt back and forth.

The people were cheering, excluding Rengar and Kha'zix, who were busy singing some uncomprehendable song through their drunken madness.

Sivir's attention began to wander once she finsihed her flagon.

The fifth came soon after. Garen and Katarina chugged them down so fast that Gregas was impressed.

Teemo began swaying back and fourth after the fifth flagon, almost falling out of his seat.

By the seventh flagon, Teemo fell out of his seat, fast asleep.

"Teemo 'is down!"Gregas announced.

"Yar, soon I will win!"Gangplank yelled.

Sivir laughed."Not i-if I can stop it."

Sivir was swaying back and forth, her tope begining to fall off, but she didn't notice.

Volibear drained his flagon in one gulp, but you could see that he was drunk by the distant glare in his eyes.

Gangplank was also showing signs.

The only people not considered drunk were Garen and Katarina. They still sat strait and strong.

By flagon ten, Lee Sin and Volibear were passed out.

Jax wasn't far behind. The Grandmaster at Arms, who never toke off his mask, drank through the holes in his mask. He swayed back and forth, but sat on his stool, not giving in.

* * *

"Seems like they are having fun,"Fiddlestikcs stated.

Nocturn nodded."Let us get down to business."

Zed nodded."I agree."

Brand just grunted.

"We have almost the needed amount of members to be considered an actual team,"Nocturn stated.

"And?"Brand asked."Who do you plan to ask to join?"

"Me,"came the voice of Diana.

"So, you chosse to join?"Zed asked.

Diana just gave him a glare."He offered me the chance to finaly defeat that stuck up Leona."She laughed, thinking about her revenge on the Solari.

* * *

Only five people still drank. Garen, Katarina, Gangplank, Jax and Sivir, who was now topless.

Gangplank, to drunk to notice a new flagon, finally fell over, snoring loudly. His flagon fell next to him, and burst apart.

Jax fell a few seconds later, finishing off his last flagon. His mask fell off, and slid across the floor, but he lay face down, not showing his face.

Garen and Katarina still drank. Sivir on the other hand had begun walking to her room, still topless.

"I-I win,"Garen said through his drunk slur.

"Not yet,"Katarina replied, her eyes closing.

Gregas laughed."Such 'ire!"

The twenty-third flagon. The _last_ flagon.

Garen chugged it down, and still sat straight. Katarina toke a sip, and fell asleep.

The room cheered.

Gregas laughed louder."We'ave our winner!"he announced."Garen!"

Garen walked around, barley standing, let alone walk.

He looked off to the side, and saw Talon carrying Katarina off to her room.

Garen felt a weird pang of jealousy, and followed. He walked up.

"Hey buddy,"he said, stopping Talon.

Talon blinked and sighed."This is why I told her not to join in that contest."

Garen didn't even catch what he said."Huh?"

Katarina stirred. She stretched, and made herself more comfortable.

Talon gave a faint smile. He sighed."Let me take Lady Katarina to her room, and i'll get you something to sober you up."

Garen followed Talon to Katarina's room, and walked in with him.

"Sleep tight,"Talon said, once he put Katarina in her bed.

Garen walked to the door with Talon, but looked back to see Katarina staring at him.

"Stay,"Katarina said with a sleepy voice.

Garen blinked, and passed out, sleepy.

* * *

Shyvana sighed."I will never be able to sear that information from my head."

Ahri laughed."You asked me all I knew about him."

"I didn't want his _physical_ information!"she yelled.

Ahri laughed again."Can you honestly say you hate the image I put in your head?"

"Yes,"she said without hesitation.

"Why?"Ahri asked.

"Because your in it,"Shyvana replied.

Ahri laughed again.

* * *

Ashe sighed as Lux left.

Suddenly, a knock came at her door. Ahse opened the door, to see the shifting form of Xerath.

"Yes?"she asked.

Xerath looked in her room."I need to speak to you,"he said, bluntly.

"Come in,"Ashe said, bowing to the Magus Ascendant.

Xerath floated into the room, and stood in the corner of the rom.

"What do you need to talk about?"she asked.

Xerath made a sighing sound."Tryndamere was attacked on his way back to the Institute."

* * *

Luwin looked over the reports of the attack on the Barbarian King.

"Here,"Gren said, laying more files down on the Grandmaster's desk.

"Thanks,"he said, not even loking up.

Gren bowed, and left the room.

"Why attack Tryndamere?"Luwin asked himself.

* * *

Swain sighed, looking over the work he had to finish before he went back to Noxus.

"My lord,"came the unmistakable voice of LeBlanc.

She had changed from her robes into a black shirt and black leather pants. Her crown was off, and her staff with it.

"Yes Leblanc?"he asked.

"You know you can laways give up all this tedious paperwork."

"I know, but I don't want too."Swain just went strait to work.

Leblanc sighed."Master never wanted us to get involved in Noxian politics."

"I know,"Swain replied.

"So why not come back to the order Jerico. Master wanted you to replace him."

Swain sighed. He toke off his mask to show his face. He had a small cut over the left side of his mouth. He was also missing one of his top right molers.

"You never give in,"he said, smiling.

Leblanc gave a little laugh."Have I ever?"

"Thats why you stil need to lead the order,"Swain added.

She blinked, and sighed."You never give, do you?"

"Hell no,"Swain laughed.

* * *

Garen woke up, rubbing the back of his head.

Something felt weird. He looked down, to see he wasn't wearing his shirt or shoes.

He looked to hs right. Katarina slept sounly next to hm.

The covers were off of her, showing her in her sleeping gown.

When had she been changed? And when was his shirt taken off?

* * *

Jarvan finished hs cup. He was the only sober one in the whole room.

As it was, all matches were postponed, since everyone, excluding people like Ashe and Lux, had gotten drunk the night before.

Jarvan laughd as Jax finally came to. As it was, he was the only person in the entire instiute who never suffers from a hangover. Jarvan felt annoyed by that.

"Want a drink?"jarvan asked.

"If you have an extra cup,"Jax said, taking a seat."Didn't pass out?"he asked.

Jarvan shoke his head."Woke up about an hour ago."

"What is_ that_?"Jax asked, taking a cup of it.

Jarvan laughed."Firefly Brew,"he replied.

Jax toke a sip, and spit it out."Whats in it?!"e demanded.

"Its boiled Demacian firefly root, spiced with salt. Tastes horrid, but gets rid of hangovers in an instant."

"How can you stand it?"he asked.

"After a night of drinking, it can taste better than when you're completely sober."

Jax rubbed his tongue clean."I guess i'll never know."

Jarvan laughed."Well, I drink it every morning after a night of drinking. I have to actually."

"Mind if i have a cup?"Teemo asked, rubbing his head.

"Here,"Jax said, handing him his cup.

Teemo chugged and swallowed it. He suddeny gagged, and felt better."Good or bad, its worth it,"he stated, handing Jax his cup.

* * *

Katarina opened her eyes, to see Garen laying next to her.

She looked down, and saw she was wearing her red night-gown. Had Garen hcnaged her?

She blushed a bright red.

Garen opened his eyes, and saw Katarina had woken up."Finally awake?"

She nodded."Why are you in my bed?"she asked.

"I don't know. Last think I remember is passing out on your floor."

Katarina sighed."Okay, lets leave that question for another day."She waited for a moment."Could you please get out of my bed?"she asked, blushing.

Garen burned red, and got out of the bed.

* * *

Katarina had changed into her usual clothes. She dumped her head in ice water to help get rid of her hangover.

Once she was done, she meet up with Garen, who was waiting outside the door.

"Did you have to wait?"she asked.

Garen shrugged."I have nothing else to do?"

Katarina stared at him."You don't look like your suffering a hangover."

"Firefly brew,"Garen replied.

"Figures,"Kat said, walking next to Garen.

Garen laughed.

* * *

Diana nodded."Sounds like a plan."

"Then we have a team,"Nocturn stated."Zed, send in our forms to be a team, and we can begin fighting in the next championship."

Zed nodded.

"Everyone else, you can relax."

Fiddlesticks let out a little laugh, and stood up.

* * *

Kennen was even more uneasy that usual.

"This is definitely a bad sign,"Lee Sin stated.

Shen nodded.

"What do you think the problem is?"Akali asked, sharpening her blade.

Shen pulled back his mask to show his ragged black hair, short black goatee, and his blue eyes."It is still hard to tell. But as I said before, the balance will be put in danger."

Lee Sin rubbed his chin."We must prepair."

"Agreed,"Shen and Akali said, getting ready to go back to training. Lee Sin followed behind them.

* * *

**Well, having trouble putting details together, but here you go guys.**

**The next chapter will be showing the rising chaos in Valoron. It will laos show the connection between the League, and the murder of General Du Couteau.**

**Ty again for reading.**


	5. Katarina Du Couteau

**Chapter 4: Katarina Du Couteau**

_General Du Couteau, greatest assassin of his time, and greatest Noxian General untill Darius._

_Before his disappearance, General Du Couteau was trying to claim the throne of Noxius. But, right before Swain started his rise in the Noxian government, the general went missing. Swain immediately became an object of suspicion._

_In life, General Du Couteau opposed the Noxian ocupation of Ionia. He tried his best to talk the Noxian leaders out of the occupation, but never openly went against them. After the formation of the League, and once his Daughter Katarina joined, General Du Couteau prepared to fight for the throne of Noxus, gaining the aid of Darius and many government officials, he would have gained the throne._

_His disappearance scared many. all wondered what had happened to him._

_Only now do they know. The only question is, who had done it?_

* * *

Katarina ate her breakfast, still fight off the hangover from the night before.

"Try this,"Garen said, handing her a cup.

Kat gave him a curious look, then toke a sip from the cup. She spit it out on the spot."What the hell?!"She shouted.

"Your hangover is gone though."

"You ass,"she said back to Garen.

* * *

LeBlanc pulled out one of her books that she managed to swipe from one of the summoners.

"_Noxian Leaders,_"LeBlanc said aloud, reading the name of the book.

The first page was of the man who united the area now known as Noxus into one kingdom. King Jerico Noxus I, assassinated at the age of 103, four days before his 104th birthday.

She continued through the many leaders. King Jerico Noxus II, second King of Noxus, only son of Jerico I, died in combat during the first Noxian Civil War at the age of 52. King Bain Noxus I, third King of Noxus, second son of Jerico II, died in Freljord during peace negotiations with the barbarians at the age of 43. King Bain Noxus II, eldest son of Bain I, killed during the extermination of the Noxian royal family durig the second Noxian Civil War at the age of 22, only two years after he toke the throne. King Jerico Noxus III, only surviving member of the Noxian family after the seond Noxian Civil War, died at the age of 71, same day that Jerico I died. Queen Merlle of Noxus, only surving child of Jerico III after he died, died at the age of 92 after falling from her bedroom window and breaking her neck. Jerico IV, eldest child, and only son of Queen Merlle, killed by Demacian assassins at the age of 46, having no heirs.

LeBlanc closed the book there, and pulled out another one."_Demacian Royalty_."

_King Jarvan I, first king of Demacia, born a farmer. He declared war on Noxus during the rein of Jerico IV, resulting in the First Rune Wars. Known to be a war mounger, the First rune Wars led his bloodlust to be the center of his being. He ordered his assassins to kill King Jerico right before the end of the Rune Wars. He declared war on Zaun and Freljord right after the Rune Wars, forcing his son to kill him. He died at the age of 63._

_Jarvan II toke the crown from his father's corpse, and sat on the throne. He was named king on the spot. He ended war with Freljord and Zaun. The damage had been done though. Freljord quickly recovered, seeing as almost all the tribes opposed each other. Zaun though didn't recover for years, causing them to ally with Noxus. Jarvan II opened diplomatic relations with the distant land of Piltover, preparing for anymore conflict with Noxus, should it arrise again. He died in his sleep at the age of 51, right after the birth of his second son._

_Upon his father's death, Jarvan III was named king. His brother, Balfazar, was taught how to use his magic, and joined the army, much to his older brother's objections, and died in the second Rune Wars, this time started by the Noxian ocupation of all the city-states. King Jarvan III kept moving, only trusting his closest advisors and family, since Noxian assassins, such as General Du Couteau's daughter, Katarina, were sent after him. He stayed nowhere for more than a week. He saw to the end of the second Rune Wars, and managed to give the Ionian's there land back._

_Prince Jarvan IV, only son of King Jarvan III, known commander in the Second Rune War, led his own personal forces on Noxus before the end of the Rune Wars, resulting in a fight between them and General Du Couteau's forces outside the city. Jarvan demanded a duel between him and Du Couteau. The general accepted, but said he wouldn't fight, but his right hand man, Jerico Swain, would fight in his stead. This lead to the infamous rivalry between the two. Both Swain and Jarvan gave their all, but ended in a tie, both tired, coughing up blood, and unable to stand. General Du Couteau admired Jarvan's bravery, and meet him under a white flag. The leader of Noxus, Crellos 'IronGrip' Gren, and King Jarvan III of Demacia met at the table of peace, and talked the end of the Rune Wars. The represntative of Ionia, a man by the name of Rel, Queen Ashe of Freljord, Hennrietta, a representative from Piltover, and a few others, meet up with them. Here, some of the magic users of both armys meet to give the idea that would become the League. All representatives agreed to this idea, giving their support. Swain and Jarvan signed up almost as soon as they could._

She sighed. LeBlanc didn't know why she was reading these two books, but something was in it that she should have known. But what? Her eyes focused on the name of the Noxian leader. _Gren._ why did that name sound familiar?

* * *

Luwin put down his files."Yes Gren?"

"Your tea,"he said, laying down a cup.

"Thank you,"he said taking a sip. He opened his eyes."What kind of tea is this?"

"Spiced Honey, imported from Ionia,"Gren replied.

Luwin sipped it again."Well, thank you, make sure to get more of this."

"Yes sir,"Gren said, walking out of the room.

Luwin eyed the door."Maybe he isn't that bad,"he said, still doughting his words. he sipped his tea again. It didn't taste like most of the Ionian teas he had before. What was in it?

* * *

Swain layed back, setting his paperwork aside for the next day.

He thought for a moment, and remembered the match between Noxus and Demacia tommarrow.

"Damn,"he said aloud. He still had wor ahead of him. But, still, he wanted to fight the little prince.

Swain's bird screeched, and ate more of its food.

* * *

Garen toke a swig from a small jug of ale."Maybe warm, but Gregas sure can make a good drink."

Katarina nodded, taking a swig as well."Well, enjoy this drink, we have a match tommarrow."

Garen laughed, finishing off the ale."Don't worry, I'll buy you a drink to cheer you up."

Katarina laughed."You think you will win?"

Garen nodded."Its me, Jarvan, Xin Zhoa, Shyvana and Lux."

"Really?"she asked, holding back her laughing.

"You won't laugh when i'm right."

She burst out laughing, and Garen joined in.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"Shyvana asked, looking at the clothes Ahri had picked for her.

"Yeah,"she stated.

"I'm not wearing them,"Shyvana replied.

"Why?"Ahri asked

Shyvana's eye twiched."I'm not wearing your clothes!"she shouted.

Ahri backed up."Calm down Shyvana."

She sighed."Your lucky I need your help."

"I thank you for your mercy."

"Smart-ass,"Shyvana said back.

Ahri laughed.

* * *

Wukong trained with Yi.

Both were trading punches, both trying to beat the other. Both tring to see through the other's defences.

Eventually, Yi won.

Wukong breathed heavily."You sure know your stuff master."

Yi nodded, putting his helmet back on."You still have work to do Wukong. I'll see you in the morning to see how far you come along."

"Yes sir,"Wukong said getting back to his feet.

Yi walked out of the training area, taking his sword with him.

* * *

Zed handed the forms to to Grandmaster Luwin.

"Thank you,"Luwin replied to the armored ninja.

Zed nodded and turned.

Luwin scanned the forms, and laughed."I should have figured this from you Nocturne,"he said aloud.

* * *

Lux studied her hair and clothes. Hopefully Jarvan liked them.

She wore a white dress that went down to her knees, and wore a pair of light boots. He hair was let down.

He turtned in the mirror, smiling. He had to like her.

* * *

Xin Zhao layed down, rubbing his head.

"Here,"Jarvan said, handing him a cup.

Xin Zhao chugged it. He gagged."Firefly Brew,"he said with distaste.

Jarvan laughed."Fell better?"

"The headache is gone, but now my tongue is on fire."

"I know, it sucks drinking this stuff."

"Thats an understatement,"Xin Zhao said, sitting up.

Both laughed at that.

* * *

Pantheon stabbed the straw dummy he was fighting.

Leona watched from the other wall.

From where she was, war was an art, at least to most. To her, and most Solari, it was a horrid thing, but fightying was different. War was evil. Killing the innocent, assassination, unforgivable acts. But fight was a select few, fighting in certain ways, with one side victorious. She always liked to watch a fight, just not to be in one.

She watched Pantheon train. She laughed when he tripped over one on the dummies he had cut off of a post. He got up, and continued his training.

* * *

The next day, the big grudge match was finally here. Demacia vs Noxus.

Jarvan, Garen, Xin Zhao, Shyvana and Lux were fighting for Demacia. And Swain, Katarina, Talon, Darius and LeBlanc were fighting for Noxus.

Everyone gathered around the screen to see what was happening today.

Cho'gath and Pantheon were laughing at what they were about to see.

Everyone just ignored the two of them, and watched.

Before long, the match began.

* * *

Garen and Jarvan toke top lane, Lux middle lane, and Xin Zhoa and Shyvana toke bottom lane.

Darius and Katarina toke top lane, Talon toke middle lane, and Swain and LeBlanc toke bottom lane.

The fighting was going to be good today.

* * *

"Yar,"Gangplank said."This will be a wonderful fight."

"Agreed,"Sarah Fortune replied.

Brand layed back against the wall and let out a slight laugh when Sarah put her legs on Gangplank's back. Ganplank freaked out and started cursing Miss Fortune, only getting a laugh as a reply from her.

* * *

Darius threw his axe at Garen, and pulled him back.

Garen turned, and sent his blade through Darius' heart, killing him and setting to respawn.

Katarina snuck up behind Garen, and put on of her knifes in his shoulder.

Jarvan thrust his spear at Katarina, only to have it sliced in half, and have one of Katarina's knifes jabbed into his left eye.

Garen brought his sword down, and forced Katarina toward his turret. He aimed for her head, and knocked one of her knifes out of her hand.

Katarina tried to grab it, only the have Garen stab her through the lung. Katarina screamed in pain.

Garen pulled his sword free, and decapitated Katarina.

* * *

Draven laughed."For a Demacian, he is one hell of a fighter."

"Indeed,"Heimerdinger added.

Caitlyn laughed."Well, if they win, they will be facing Piltover."

Jayce laughed."Their win ends there."

"We'll see,"Fiora said back to him.

* * *

Nocturn looked at his screen."Maybe I should have recruited Garen."

* * *

LeBlanc killed Xin Zhao, and turned to help Swain.

Swain was fighting off Shyvana, who had turned into a dragon. Swain decided to change shape, and fought off the ragging dragon in front of him.

LeBlanc sent a blast at Shyvana, hitting her on the head.

Shyvana turned, her eyes full of rage. She prepaired to send a blast at the little woman in front of her.

Swain sent a blast at Shyvana, destroying her head. Shyvana's fire blew out of head and hit both Swain and LeBlanc.

LeBlanc stood up to see her clothes were almost completly destroyed. She looked to see that Swain had been sent back to spawn.

She advanced to the turret.

* * *

Talon manged to slit Lux's throat, and advanced to the turret.

Talon focused on the turret that he failed to notice Shyvana charging forward.

When he noticed, Shyvana turned into a dragon, and ripped his head off.

Shyvana sent a blast of flame at the enemy turret, and broke it in half.

She retreated when she saw Darius charging forward.

Darius got in range, and jumped in the air for his Noxian Guillotine.

But, right as he came down, a spear was sent through his chest, and he was thrown into the enemy turret.

Jarvan grabbed his spear, and prepaired to hold the lane.

"Thanks,"Shyvana said, blushing.

"No problem,"Jarvan said, charging into the battle.

* * *

Riven studied the battle.

Ever since she was proclaimed dead, she wasn't on any one side. But, despite it, she still felt obligated to cheer for Noxus.

Riven looked to her side to see someone staring at her. Ashe was giving a curious gaze to her.

She just shoke it off, and focused on the match again.

* * *

Swain had turned into a giant bird again, and was fighting off Jarvan, while Shyvana held down talon, trying to bite his head off.

Jarvan got past Swain's defence, and stabbed his spear through Swain's right lung, and sent him into Shyvana's open jaws.

Talon broke free and sliced off one of Shyvana's legs. He stood over her, and sent his blade through her upper jaw, only to have Shyvana bite down, and rip his arm off.

Talon let out a cry of pain, but gripped his arm to stop the bleeding.

Jarvan walked forward, his eyes burning with the thrill of the fight. But there was something else there. Hatred? Bliss? Anger? No one knew, not even Jarvan.

He sent his spear through the assassin's heart, and threw him at the advancing Darius.

* * *

"Jarvan is getting caught uyp in the battle,"Jayce stated.

Caitlyn nodded."More than usual."

"This isn't his usual?"some one next to Caitlyn asked.

Caitlyn nodded."Deffently not Vi."

Vi laughed."Then he should be fun none the less."

* * *

Katarina put a gash in Garen's armor, only to have Garen stab at her.

Garen moved to the left, Katarina to the right. a true dance of the blades had begun.

Lux watched as the man she thought of as a brother faught his eternal rivel. The two seemed to be enjoying themselfs.

Katarina kicked Garen in the chin, and proceeded to put on of her knifes into his stomach.

Lux ran forward, and used her ultimate on the assassin.

When the dust cleared, Katarina had vanished.

Lux looked behind her to see Kat, knife stuck into Lux's back.

Katarina pulled her knife free, and Lux's lifeless from went back to spawn.

Garen stood up, and impaled Katarina through both lungs and her heart. she vanished in a few seconds.

Garen limped back to his turret, and began to recall.

* * *

Tristana whisled."Good match up today."

Teemo laughed a bit."Yep."

* * *

LeBlanc sent a blast of arcan energy at Jarvan as he advanced, but was caught off guard as shyvana tackled her, and began punching with her flaming fists.

Swain turned, and killed Jarvan before he got to close.

Shyvana stood over LeBlanc, who vanished a second later.

Shyvana pounced on Swain.

Swain didn't move.

Before Shyvana knew it, both Talon and Katarina both pulled her down to the ground, and sliced off her head.

* * *

Varus snorted."Demacia is going to win today."

"Noxus will win,"Sion said back to him.

"I'll side with Sion on this,"Volibear said, joining in.

"Same,"Yi said with distaste.

"Is anyone on my side?"Varus asked.

"I agree with him,"Wukong said.

Shen looked at them."Noxus will win. Today at least."

Rengar purred."I don't care who wins, I just want to watch them win."

"5 gold,"Varus said, showing the little pouch he carried.

"10,"Volibear said, putting down his bet.

"10,"Yi and sion said, both putting their money in.

"50,"Wukong said, joining in the bet.

"100,"Shen said, putting his money with Sion and Yi's.

"Its a bet,"Varus said, turning back to the match.

* * *

Jarvan destroyed the turret, and turned to LeBlanc, who now stood before him.

Soon enough, the others joined him. Garen ran up the lane. Lux teleported. Xin Zhao jumpedin from the trees. And Shyvana, in dragon form, stalked up to them.

As suck, the Noxians meet up there as well. Katarina and Talon telelported there. Swain simply walked there, Darius at his side.

The two teams were about to begin their fight.

* * *

"Here we go!"Patheon shouted.

Blitzcrank, who normaly didn't say much, stared at the man in armor.

"Must. You. Keep. Shouting?"he asked.

Pantheon just ignored him.

* * *

Swain blasted Jarvan back, scorching his chestplate.

Jarvan sent his spear through one of Swain's wings. He pulled it down, and Swain's wing vanished into the forest.

Shyvana punched at Leblanc as she went to try and help Swain.

Garen and Katarina were caught in another dance of the blades.

Talon and Xin Zhao were locked in combat, blade going back and forth. Though, Talon's attention did focus more on Katarina.

And Lux was holding off Darius, as well as she could. Darius though, advanced with that bloodlust in his eyes.

Jarvan maaged to grab Swain as he transformed back, and threw him in LeBlanc, knocking her down.

Shyvana toke her chance, and pounced on both of them, turning into a dragon, and buring them to death.

Talon, who had managed to knock Xin Zhao down, used his ultimate on Shyvana, tearing her to ribbons.

Jarvan advanced, only to have Talon take his spear and send it through his throat. Talon's attention went to Katarina and Garen, who faught so vigorasly, they feared any minor mistakes.

Talon advanced, only to have of Katarina's knife fly by his head.

"Go!"she shouted.

Talon nodded, and helped the minions out.

* * *

Lux and Darius' fight had moved off into the forest.

Lux was sweating and bleeding. Darius was sweating, and his armor damaged.

Darius used his Noxian Guillotine. Lux used her ultimate.

Both collided, and only one walked away.

* * *

Jarvan charged, and trapped Talon in his ultimate when the turret fell.

Jarvan sent his spear through Talon's throat.

"Fair is fair,"Jarvan said to the dieing Talon.

The stone walls went down, to reveal Darius walking up to him, and evil grin on his blood covered face.

* * *

Vi laughed.

Caitlyn just sighed."Sometimes its hard to belive your on our side."

Vi just shrugged."So?"

Jayce laughed.

* * *

Swain advanced, and destroyed the turret. He saw Lux running at him, and threw a mace that one of minions dropped at her.

Lux fell back, rubbing her head.

Swain held her down with his cane, and sucked the life out of her, healing his wounds.

Shyvana charged, and sent him flying back with a breath of fire.

"You okay?"she asked Lux.

"Fine,"Lux said, getting to her feet. Swain's spell had taken a lot of her life, making her hair turn snow white.

Shyvana nodded."Then lets kill him."

The two advanced.

Swain stood up, and got ready to fight.

* * *

Rengar and Kha'zix were arguing about some pointless discussing they were having, and were now fighting each other.

Two summoners had to come in to sepperate them. They used their magic to restrain the two bitter rivals.

After they calmed down, the summoners set them back down.

Everyone was laughing when they saw Rengar have an annoyed look on his face because of the sumoners.

"They are like two kids,"Anne said.

Cassiopia laughed."This coming from the kid!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. That. Was. Most. Humorous."Blitzcrank said aloud.

* * *

Two turrets were in their way, but Noxus had almost won this match.

Swain blasted at on of the turrets, not noticing the advancing Garen.

Garen sliced his blade through Swain's stomach, slicing him in half. Swain barley managed to say anything before Garen crushed his head, and advanced on Talon.

Talon didn't put up much resistance before Garen beheaded him. Garen shoved the headless corpse at Darius, and sent his sword trough both the corpse andDarius, right as Talon's remains vanished.

Darius vanished, and Garen turned to see LeBlanc impaled on Jarvan's spear, everyone on his team dead, and Katarina standing in the center of it all.

Garen turned to his rival, and prepaired for another fight.

* * *

"Hump,"Zilean said, looking at Garen's face."Something is off with the Demacians today."

"First Jarvan,"Ahri noted."Now Garen. Shyvana and Lux are also out of character a bit as well."

"I see,"Vi noted. Her eyes turned to Darius."What of him?"

"Darius?"Vladamir asked.

"Yeah, him,"Vi replied.

Draven nodded."My brother is still the same as usual."

Vi nodded."I see."

* * *

Katarina sliced at Garen, and tore off his chestplate.

Garen stood up strait, hist shirt had benn ripped off with his chestplate.

Katarina blushed seeing his bare chest.

Garen noticed, and became embarassed as well. he swung his sword, only to see Katarina jumped to the side, and slice him along his arm.

Jarvan charged forward. He jabbed his spear at Katarina.

A thousand things happened at once.

First, Garen's blade was an inch from Katarina's neck. Second, Jarvan's spear stuck through Garen's chest. And, Katarina stared at disbelief as Garen's lifeless face had a smile on it.

Jarvan pulled his spear free, and Katarina slit his throat useing Shunpo.

Katarina ran at the exposed Nexus, and thre both her knifes at the damaged structure.

* * *

Volibear and the others cheered, excluding Yi.

Wukong and varus handed over their money, and sighed.

* * *

After the Noxians finished celebrating, Katarina passed by her room, and went to a white wood door.

She knocked twice.

"Yeah?"garen asked.

"Its me,"Katarina said, a bit annoyed.

Garen opened the door. The room had white wall paper with the banner of Demacia hanging over Garen's bed, which had blue sheets and a red pillow. He had an oak desk on the other side of the room. He also had a fireplace on the left wall with a big comfortable chair right next to it.

"What is it?"Garen asked.

Katarina closed the door behind her. She ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt."What the hell did you do that for?"Katarina asked.

"What?"Garen asked.

She stared into his eyes."Why did you protect me from Jarvan?"

* * *

Talon knocked on Katarina's door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.

He opened it, and saw it was empty.

Talon nodded, and went to the mess hall.

* * *

Jarvan looked at his spear. The blood was gone, but why had it killed Garen and not Katarina?

He sighed, and put the spear back in its place.

He closed the door behind him, and went to get something to eat.

* * *

Shyvana sighed."I'm not doing that eather."

"Why not?"Ahri asked, annoyed.

"I'm not stripping in the middle of the mess hall!"

"But it would get his attention,"Ahri retorted.

"You would make good charcoal,"Shyvana said back.

Ahri was silent for a moment."Point taken."

* * *

Garen blinked."What do you mean?"

"I'm no idiot Garen. You were smiling. You protected me. I know you did."Katarina was getting more annoyed, but also felt slightly happy.

Garen turned his head."I'm sorry,"he told her.

"Sorry won't make my victory any less hollow."

Garen sighed."You'll never change."

Katarina laughed a bit."Your right on that part."

"And I wouldn't want it to change."

Katarina blushed, but smiled.

Garen amiled too."Now, could you please let go of my shirt?"

Katarina let go."You still didn't answer my question."

He was silent for a moment."I just did."

Katarina got annoyed again."You are stupid, annoying, and- sweet,"she said, hugging him.

Garen blushed, and hugged her back.

Katarina was shaking. Garen looked at her, and whispered,"Its okay, you can let it out."

Kat started shaking more, and then the tears began to flow, the sobs soon after.

Garen let her cry into his shoulder for so long, he forgot what time it was.

* * *

**Well, there you go guys, another chapter done. I got a lot done, considering my constant writters block.**

**My head is starting to get it all put trogether now.**

**The next chapter will focus around Swain and LeBlanc's past, and also have the match between Noxus and Piltover, introducing Vi into the fanfic.**

**TY again.**


	6. Jerico Swain

**Chapter 5: Jerico Swain**

_Jerico Swain, leader of Noxus. His past is unknown to almost all. But not to the Black Rose._

_Swain was orphaned at birth. As such, Swain was raised on the streets, taught how to steal for a living by the boys he grew up with. He adopted the name Jerico from the great Kings of Noxus, and Swain, a nickname the boys gave him, as his last name._

_The leader of the Black Rose, a man with no name, found Swain as he went to go get some food from the market. He took the child under his care, and taught him the magics that would make him known. Along with Swain, he also taught a girl by the name of LeBlanc._

_For many years, both Swain and LeBlanc grew up, playing, training, and learning together. The Black Rose watched over them, treating them as one of their own, even before they fully grasped their magic._

_But, two years after their training was done, their master died, leaving them both grieving the man who acted like a father to them. Swain, in his grief, tried to bring his master back, only to have the spell back fire, and break his leg. _

_Swain, who was trained to be the next leader of the Black Rose, left the order as soon as his leg healed. He left no trace of what had happened to him._

_He traveled for so long, his leg begining to break again. Eventually, he found himself on a battlefield outside Noxus. He got caught up in it, and found himself to a medical tent. There he was healed, though his leg was now broken again. If left on its own, he would need a cain to walk properly. After denying the offer to turn his leg back to normal, he toke a cain, and enrolled in the Noxian Military Academy._

_Normaly the academy turn away people who were crippled. But Swain showed them his skills in magic, and his strategic mind. These skills allowed him to become a member of the Noxian military in two years. By the start of the Second Rune wars, Jerico Swain was a well known general in the Noxian military._

_From that point, we all know what Swain had accomplished and became._

* * *

Katarina opened her eyes. She remembered what had happened the night before.

She looked to her left, and saw a sleeping Garen.

"Twice?"Katarina said with a laugh.

Garen stirred, but trned over. He mettered in his sleep,"Katarina."

Katarina smiled at him.

She got out of Garen's bed and looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing on of Garen's white shirts, which was about two sizes to big for her.

She found her clothes from the night before, and quickly changed into them before Garen woke up.

Garen stirred to see Katarina sitting in the chair by the fire."Morning,"he said, rubbing his eyes.

She nodded."Morning."

He got out of bed, and hcanged into a pair of pants and a clean red shirt."You sleep good?"he asked.

"Yeah,"she said blushing."You?"

He laughed."Very."

Katarina stood up, and streched."I'm only curious how you got into the same bed as me twice."

"Actually, you were the one who kept inviting me,"he laughed.

She blushed."Shut up,"she said, turning away from him.

Garen laughed.

* * *

Shyvana sat on her bed, listening to Ahri go through some stupid lesson on how to be _"__sexy."_

After a few more minutes, Shyvana just sighed and sat up."Ahri, your not helping much."

She shrugged."You asked for my help."

"Don't remind me,"Shyvana said, shaking her head.

Ahri was silent for a moment, then burst out laughing. Shyvana joined in the laughing.

* * *

Swain put up his paperwork and streched. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Damn,"Swain said, noticing he had worked through the night.

LeBlanc laughed."This shouldn't be a problem. You never slept like the rest of us back at the order."

"True enough,"Swain said, streching. He put his coat on over his sleveless undershirt, and tied his mask around his face.

"Do you have to wear that all the time?"LeBlanc asked.

"Stricks fear into people."Swain replied.

LeBlanc laughed."You have changed, I can't deny that."

Swain laughed to."Well, nothing stays the same forever."

"Not always,"LeBlanc said moving a hand across Swain's chin."Some things, never change."

Swain blinked. If you looked close, you could see he was holding back tears.

"You can always come back, and everything will go back to normal."LeBlanc looked pained when she said that.

"I can't,"he said, sounding so sure of himself."I lead Noxus."

"You should lead the Black Rose, not Noxus!"

Swain let a tear fall, and yelled,"The Black Rose dosen't need a failure like me!"

LeBlanc saw the pain in him. What had he failed at? Bring their master back to life?

She sighed."Failing to bring master back isn't something to be ashamed about."

"It isn't just that,"he said, pulling off his coat, and taking off his shirt. His chest, back, neck and waist were covered in burn scars.

"What happened to you?"LeBlanc asked, terrified.

"This is my failure,"Swain said, his eyes letting out all the pain."I didn't attempt bring a life back. I attempted to win the war."His eyes were flooded with tears.

LeBlanc felt his pain."What?"

"During the second Rune Wars, I attempted a spell that pushed my limits."Swain put his shirt back on."The spell burned away all my mana, and I couldn't stop it. My sheilds were gone, my power weakened. The fire caught the front of my shirt, and began burning me to death."

LeBlanc began to see what was happening. Swain didn't fail the order. He failed himself.

"These scars are the reminder of my failure."

LeBlanc pushed her tears back."You can't blame yourself."

Swain put his shirt back on."You don't know the full story."

"The spell killed your army?"she asked, scared.

"It killed almost everything within a mile,"Swain replied.

Leblanc's eyes widened."The Burning Plague?"

Swain nodded."Few survived. Even fewer knew what really happened. I was the only one who remembered, survived and was mostly unmarked. They thought my sheilds protected me. When in truth, I was the center."

LeBlanc shoke her head."Why not tell me this sooner?"

"Because,"Swain replied,"you would _never_ understand."

Swain pulled his coat on, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Jerico,"LeBlanc said, her eyes filling with tears."If I can't hate you, the order can't."

* * *

The Noxian team, Swain, Darius, Katarina, Talon, and Draven, since LeBlanc suddenly couldn't fight today, were gathered, ready for their match.

And Piltover, Caitlyn, Jayce, Blitzcrank, Oriana, and the new champian to the League, Vi, stood facing the Noxians.

Then, both teams glowed blue, and vanished.

Everyone gathered around the screen, ready for a real battle, especialy since Piltover had a new champian.

Everyone was excited.

* * *

Vi and Jayce took the top lane, preparing for the noxians to attack. Catiyln took the middle lane. and Blitzcrank and Oriana took the bottom lane.

Swain toke the middle lane. Darius and Draven stood at the top lane, both prepared for battle. Talon and Katarina toke the bottom lane.

The two teams were ready.

* * *

Zyra laughed at what she had done.

Pantheon clawed at the vines wrapped around his mouth, struggling to rip them off.

Leona looked at Pantheon, and sighed."If you promise not to burst my ear open again, I'll cut the vines off."

Pantehon struggled for another moment, then submitted.

Leon cut the vines from Pantheon's mouth, and put her sword back.

"Thank you,"Pantheon said to Leona, before he began his roulette of curses at Zyra.

Zyra just gave Leona an evil look.

* * *

Vi grabbed Dravan's ax, and threw it back at him, slicing his right shoulder in half.

Jayse took his shot, and killed Dravan.

Darius charged, andsent his ax strait through Jayce's skull.

Vi just laughed.

"Whats so funny?"Darius asked, looking at the girl in front of him.

"This!"Vi shouted, punching Darius in the face.

When Vi made contact, her fish sent out a shockwave that shattered Darius's skull, spraying his brain everywhere.

Vi winced at the sight, but left it, and started attacking the minions.

* * *

"Interesting one there,"Sivir said, examining her weapon.

"Caitlyn's partner back before the League,"Zilean added.

Jarvan nodded."Former criminal too."

* * *

"I'm not doing this,"Shyvana said, looking at what Ahri had made her wear.

Shyvana's armor was taken off of her hair, showing her pitcfire-red hair. Ahri had put Shyvana's hair in a pony-tail. She wore a red dress with a V that Shyvana didn't trust to much, and was cut off at the knees, that Ahri had in her closet, which made it even more uncomfortable. With this, Ahri had also hidden Shyvana's weapons and her armor.

"Come on, you look beautiful. That dress realy brings out your skin and eyes.

Shyvana blushed a bit, looking at the V in the dress."Didn't you have anything that covered more?"

"That dress covers more of your body than your armor,"Ahri stated.

Shyvana blushed brighter, and sighed.

* * *

Blitz grabbed Darius, and pulled him closer.

Darius got in close, and sliced Oriana's orb in half.

Blitzcrank punched at him, only to have darius slice his arm off. Blitz began to retreat, only to be torn to pieces by one of draven's axs.

Oriana made it past her turret, carrying her destroyed orb in her hands.

"Damn, one got away,"Darius said, cleaning blood from his ax.

"We'll deal with her next time,"Draven said, waving his axs around.

Darius laughed."True enough little brother."

* * *

Vi punched Swain back, and Caitlyn finished him off with a good shot to the head.

"Good job partner,"Vi stated.

Caitlyn nodded."You too."

Vi turned toward the forest."Hold this end, I see something in the woods there."

"No problem,"Caitlyn said, reloading her rifle.

Vi went into the woods.

* * *

"Darius have her now,"Sion said aloud.

Ezreal closed his nose."Whatever you say Sion."

Sion laughed a bit.

Fiora gagged."Go take a bath Sion."

Sion smiled."Decomposition isn't pretty."

"Tell me about it,"Jarvan said, getting away from the rotting Sion.

* * *

Shyvana and Ahri walked into the room, and suddenly, all attention was on them.

Ahri wore her usual clothing, but Shyvana was the sight. She wore a red dress down to her knees, and had her red hair down, showing a new side to the Half-dragon. Her eyes had slight darker shade on the eye lids, showing off her skin more vibrantly. Her sandles were black, and she walked with a grace like she normally did.

All eyes were on her. People like Olaf, Ryze, Vladimir, and even Shen, who looked surprised at her stunning transformation. Others like Fiora and ashe, looked proud, and happy at this sight. Akali and Leona looked jealous at this. Even some of the summoners were dumbstruck.

Shyvana sat down in one of the chairs, trying to keep her dress from showing too much.

"Don't be shy, you look beautiful,"Ahri said, reassuringly.

Shyvana got annoyed."Your not helping."

Jarvan looked at the girl he had helped all those years back, and now began to see a beauty behind her anger and strength. Where had this side been all these years. Hiding behind the flame and armor?

Garon nudged Jarvan."Go on talk to her,"he stated.

Jarvan snapped back to reality, and went to go talk to Shyvana.

Lux had a defeated look on her face, and watched the match.

* * *

Vi walked through the forest, inspecting the trees for anything out of the ordinary.

She looked to her side to see a bulky shape come out of the trees.

"Darius, the Hand of Noxus,"Vi said, preparing for battle.

Darius smiled."Vigiolent, I like that."He held his ax out, ready to fight.

Vi ran forward, and punched him, only to have him block with his ax.

Darius went back a few inches, but held his ground."A real fight,"he said with a smile. He swung his ax, only to have Vi jump away.

"Agreed,"Vi said with a soud of excitment.

* * *

Caitlyn shot at Swain, but it missed, and the giant bird shot her with a blast of magic, kncoking her back to her turret.

It was a good thing her shields held back that hit, or she would be dead.

She shot again, and the bullet bounced off of Swain's shields, and went off into the trees.

Jayce appeared next to Caitlyn, and shot a bolt from his cannon, and broke Swain's shield, allowing Caitlyn to get a shot in. He swiched it back to a hammer.

Swain held his bleeding shoulder, grunting in pain. He sent a blast at Jayce, and kocked him back.

Before Caitlyn reloaded, Swain had recalled, and left them there.

Caitlyn and Jayce began their attack on the turret.

* * *

A bullet buzze right by Darius' head, cutting some of his hair off. He took no notice.

Vi was able to hold back many of his blows, and dealed a a good amount of damage to him.

Darius stepped bakc, and took a breath.

"Had...enough?"Vi asked, panting.

Darius smiled."Not even,"he said, holding his ax at the ready.

The two began anew, trading punches and slashes. Only now did Darius see what Katarina met about one of equal strength.

* * *

Katarina went in and sliced Blitzcrank apart while Draven dealt with Oriana.

Swain came in and finished the fight on Oriana, and helped katarina kill Blitzcrank.

"How are we doing?"Swain asked.

"Good,"Katarina said, taking in a breath.

Swain nodded."Draven?"

"Need you ask?"he asked with a smile on his face.

Talon appeared out of the forest and helped them push on the turret.

Caitlyn and Jayce soon stood in there way.

"You seem to missing someone,"Katarina laughed.

"Same with you,"Caitlyn retorted.

"Enough talk,"Swain said with an annoyed tone."Lets do this."

* * *

"What is with all these intense fights right now?"Garen asked.

Ahri shrugged."I don't know, but noxus may have a tough road ahead of them."

Garen sighed."They won't win this match."

"Not unless Darius can best Vi, it is highly doughtful,"Varus added.

"Noxus will win,"Sion replied to all of them.

Shen waved his hand over his nose."I may end like Lee Sin if Sion keeps this up."

It was of Shen's rare jokes, and the room laughed a bit at that, even Sion.

* * *

Jarvan watched the match with a blushing Shyvana.

Jarvan raised an eyebrow."Why are you blushing?"

"These ridiculous clothes Ahri made me wear,"she replied.

Jarvan laughed."They aren't rediculous. They actually make you look beautiful."

She blushed even more when he said that. She took her hands off the rim of her dress, and smiled."Thanks."

Those words may not have been much, but they gave Shyvana strength. Strength for many things.

* * *

Vi stood, facing Darius. Both covered in the blood of ally and enemy alike.

"Your tough,"Vi said aloud, smiling.

Darius laughed back."You too."

Vi laughed."I've never met someone so tough to beat before. Not even Caitlyn proved this tough."

"She never was much of a challenge for me eather."

Vi raised her fists."Ready?"

"Always,"Darius replied, waving his ax in front of him.

The two charged each other, ready for blood.

* * *

Caitlyn shot down the second turret, and toke aim at the advancing Swain.

He was just out of her range.

"Damn,"she said, rolling to avoid one of swain's spells.

Blitzcrank ran forwad, and confromted Swain.

* * *

Jarvan laughed."Were getting to a good part,"Jarvan said, watching Blitzcrank punch at Swain.

"Who do you think will win?"Shyvana asked, her arm over her chair.

Jarvan laughed."I'm hoping its Piltover to be honest."

"They do have an advantage with that Vi girl."

Jarvan nodded."Without Darius getting in the way, Piltover stands a great chance of winning the whole thing."

* * *

Nocturn laughed."Noxus is losing badly."

Brand nodded."Indeed."

"Why are we watching this?"Diana asked.

"To learn our foes,"Zed replied.

Nocturn nodded."If you hope to beat Leona, you will have to learn the people she will fight with."

"We all need to know to be ready for the next champianship."Brand made a fireball, and inspected it.

Fiddlesticks laughed, watching Blitzcrank through Swain into their turret.

* * *

Sawin tried despretly to break free from Blitzcrank's grip, only to have it tighten.

Blitzcrank threw Swain into the other turret, and Swain was destroyed by a blast of energy.

"Good job,"Caitlyn said, reloading her rifel.

"No. Problem."Blitzcrank went off into the forest while Caitlyn dealt with the minions.

* * *

Luwin drank more of the tea Gren brought him. he thought he could recall what this tasted like, but it always seemed to evade him.

He finished his cup, and went back to work.

Luwin looked to the door."Yes LeBlanc?"he asked.

LeBlanc walked in with a couple books."Here you go,"LeBlanc said, putting the books on the desk.

He looked at the books, and laughed."Never, in all my days, had I thought you would bring anything back unless forced to."

LeBlanc nodded."Jokes aside,"she stated, when he calmed down,"I think I found something in these books that might help in the investigation."She opened the book,"_Demacian Royalty_," to the page on Jarvan IV.

"Crellos Gren?"he asked.

LeBlanc nodded.

"The only Gren still alive is his younger cousin, who happens to be a summoner here in the League."

"Would he be involved?"she asked.

He shoke his head."No. He always hated politics. He prefered action. Thats why he joined the League. It is almost always action here."

"What happened to his family?"LeBlanc asked.

Luwin sighed."Killed when Crellos surrendered. Right after they executed Crellos, they began hunting down all the Grens, excluding Crellos' younger cousin."

"Why do you not call him by him first name?"she asked.

Luwin laughed."Because, when his family was killed, he surrendered his name, and took Gren as his only title."

LeBlanc nodded."Thank you,"she said, closing the book. She left with out a word.

He looked at the door, and pulled out another book."Maybe,"he said, looking over the black leather book that had no name on it.

* * *

All the turrets were down, and the Piltover team, excluding Vi, who still fought Darius, advanced on the crumbling Noxian defences.

The four Noxians, also excluding Darius, stood in front of their nexus, holding off advancing minions. They all turned to face the four Piltovians.

Minions began to give them room to fight, knowing not to get involved.

Swain prepaired his spells. Dravan began spinning his axs. Katarina held her daggers out. Talon sharpened his blade.

Caitlyn reloaded her gun. Jayce changed his cannon back to a hammer. Blitz and Oriana began to charge up for the fight ahead.

Both turned to see Darius walking toward them, his right eye covered in blood, his ax broken in half, his armor nearly destroyed, and his body covered in sweat.

Swain laughed."Looks like Darius won his battle."

Just them, a blood covered Vi was walking up, her right hextech fist gone, and stood next to Caitlyn.

"Not yet,"Vi said, moving her left hextech fist around, showing she was ready for more.

* * *

Darius used his Noxian Guiletine, ready to kill Vi.

Vi brought up her right fist, and punched at Darius' ax.

The meeting of the two broke Darius' ax in two, and shattered Vi's hextech fist. Darius' ax flew across, and opened a gash right over his right eye, filling it with blood.

Vi stood, breathing hard, Darius did the same.

Vi sighed."Looks like both our teams are fighting."

Darius nodded."Its not retreating, we are moving our fight."

Vi nodded. Both turned, and went to the Noxian base.

* * *

"Who would have thought that one person could stand up to Darius,"Garen said aloud.

Everyone agreed, and a lot of them wide-eyed.

Pantheon laughed."Two true warriors."

"Our village would kill to have them. And I'm not exaggerating."Leona added, agreeing with Patheon.

* * *

Jarvan laughed a bit."Garen has never admitted to being unable to beat Darus on his own before."

"This Vi sure is something,"Shyvana added.

Jarvan nodded."Lets see how this turns out."

Shyvana nodded, and smiled. She hated to admit it, but Jarvan _was_ paying attention to her. Ahri was right, at least a little.

* * *

Vi punched, knocking Swain back, but most of the blow was blocked by his shields. Darius cleaved with the spike on the other end of his ax.

Vi jumped to the side, and the two were locked in combat again. She was using her fist as a sheild when she blocked Darius' hits.

Catilyn shot, and tore Katarina's right arm off. Katarina just cloutched at the bleeding stump, and went back to the spawn alter. Caitlyn shot again, only to have the bullet bounce off her shields.

Blitz protected Catilyn while she toke her shots, holding off Draven, which was very difficult for the machine.

Oriana saw that Blitz was in danger, and thre her orb at Draven, sliceing him in half.

Darius saw his brother fall, and took up one of his axs. He turned from Vi, and used his Noxian Guillotine on Oriana, slicing the robot in half.

That was Darius' big mistake, taking his eyes off Vi.

Vi punched, using her full strength, and broke past all of Darius' sheilds. The strength broke Darius' back, broke his heart in half, and nearly tore him half. The skin held, but everything around the area hit was crushed and destroyed. The blow also caused Vi's fist to blow up, sending sharapnel through her sheilds, and killing her.

The Nexus suffered some damage from the blast, and everyone turned to it.

Caitlyn took her shot at the damaged area, causing it to break chunks off. Blitzcrank wailed on it, breaking past almost all the layers in it. And jayce charged forward, and brough his hammer down on the core, destroying the Nexus.

* * *

Everyone cheered.

The match was well faught. There was no room for error, meaning you had to watch what you did. Two giant powers in Valoran, ending in Piltover going to the finals.

"A good match,"Jarvan said, nodding with approval.

Shyvana nodded."Now the only match left is Piltover vs the wildcard team."

Jarvan laughed."Yeah. Amazingly enough, my father didn't want us in the wildcard team this year. He has the person picked out already."

"Surprising,"Shyvana said with a laugh.

The two laughed a bit more. Amazingly, things were going better than Shyvana had thought.

* * *

LeBlanc waited in Swain's room.

"Yes?"he asked, a bit annoyed.

LeBlanc layed a book down in front of him."I need you to look into this book for me."

Swain studied it."Where did you get this?"Swain asked.

LeBlanc shrugged."Some silly summoner who fell for my trick all to easily."

Swain laughed."You never change,"he said, looking at the book."One of Luwin's books?"he asked.

LeBlanc nodded.

"No name,"Swain noted. He opened the black leather book. In noxian runes, the first page said,"_The Gren Family_."Swain studied it for a moment."why this?"he asked.

LeBlanc sighed."I need you to check for any hostilites between the Grens and Du Couteaus."

"Why?"Swain asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have my reasons,"she said, blushing a bit, which showed.

Swain relaxed."I'll start tommarrow."

"Thank you,"LeBlanc said, leaving. She closed the door behind her.

Swain sighed."LeBlanc."

* * *

Shyvana layed back on her bed.

"It went well,"Ahri said.

Shyvan laughed."I almost hate to admit it, but you _were_ right."

Ahri smiled."Thank you."

Shyvana sighed."What next?"

"We could go over how to-"

"No,"Shyvana said, blushing.

"Worth a shot,"Ahri shrugged.

* * *

Lux played with a ball of light.

"Damn you Shyvana,"she said aloud.

She threw the ball at one of sheilds she had brough in from the trining rooms. It left a hole in the center, buring the surounding area of the shield.

"Why?"she asked, crying."Why?"

* * *

Vi, walked to her room, her hextech fists left in the armery.

She looked behind her to see the armored shape of Darius, who appearently gave up on stealth years ago.

"Yes?"she asked.

Darius laughed."About time to talked."

"What is it?"she asked.

Darius laughed."I was hoping we could have a drink or two."

Vi raised an eyebrow."Why?"

"Well, we are fighting in the Championship match."

"No,"Vi responded,"I am. You lost."

Darius laughed."Did you forget the wildcard team?"

"A team made up of five different people from losing teams."Vi blinked."You mean?"

Darius nodded."I'm going to have my revenge."

Vi was wide-eyed for a minute, then laughed."I guess I'll take a couple drinks. Better to know a foe than a friend."

* * *

**Okay guys, there will be two more chapters before the real point of this story shows.**

**These chapters are just for intorduction. The next chapter will be the final match. The chapter after that will be a Snowdown chapter.**

**After that, the wheels begin to turn.**

**TY again for reading. Please review if you have anything you might want to see in the series.**


	7. Finals

**Chapter 6: Finals**

_There a many mysterious figures in the League, Hecarim, Karthus, Elise, and most of all, Gren, last survivor of his family._

_Zero Gren, a gifted summoner born to the famous Gren family. Avoiding politics, preferring war, he left for the Rune wars, and brought back Luwin, who, through multible tortures, gave away the location of King Jarvan III of Demacia._

_When Crellos Gren surrender to Demacia and their allies, he was executed by Noxian nonles, excluding General Du Couteau. After his execution, the Gren family was hunted, and killed off. Zero Gren was spared for one reason. He brought Luwin, and showed his patrotism to Noxus. He was the only Gren to disagree with Crellos' actions._

_After the murder of his family, Zero dropped his first name, and became Gren, a summoner for Noxus. He joined the League to help his land grow stronger._

_Currently unknown of any reason he would support peace to a country he hated more than most Noxians, and unknown of what he plans. Noxus once thought he wanted to be Grandmaster. though people don't know. What is he planning?_

* * *

Darius meet up with his team for the finals the day after. Darius represented Noxus. With him on his team were Gangplank, representing Bilgewater, Teemo, representing Bandle City, Fiora, representing Demacia, and Master Yi, representing Ionia.

The five of them were training, getting ready for the match the next day.

Darius took a break, and looked over to the door. Vi stood there, admiring her enemys. Darius walked over, leaving his ax on a bench.

"Hey,"Vi said to the Hand of Noxus.

Darius nodded."What are you doing here?"

"Studying my opponents,"she replied.

Darius laughed."From our drinks last night, we both know you prefer being ignorant about your opponents."

Vi laughed."Not always. You proved that I want to keep an eye on you."

"Well, don't get to nosey,"Darius replied."We have to fight you tomorrow."

* * *

Shyvana watched Ahri lay out her clothes for the day.

Ahri had Shyvana strip down to her bra and pantys, and was laying out the clothes, one at a time.

Ahri finished, showing a black skirt that cut half way down her thighs, a blood red tank top with a V that cut a couple inches past her color bone.

While Shyvana gave an annoyed look to her clothes, Ahri braided Shyvana's hair, and immediately undid her work, and redid it, until she had the hair the way she though it would look best on Shyvana.

"This is stupid,"Shyvana said as Ahri began putting black eyeliner on Shyvana.

Ahri laughed."Don't worry, you'll catch his attention more today."

Shyvana blushed."What is this isn't what he wants."

"Then he'll tell you,"Ahri said, reassuringly.

Shyvana blushed more."Really?"

Ahri smiled."Yeah."

* * *

Garen got out of his bed, to see some one had left a breakfast on the chair in front of his fireplace.

He looked at the note next to it. _Thank you for everything Garen._

Garen looked at the food. Demacian food, cooked by non-Demacian ways. Eggs cooked with peppers. He looked at the bacon, cooked in sausage grease. The rest of the food was cooked by a way he knew. This was Noxian cooking.

"Thanks Kat,"he said aloud. He ate his breakfast.

* * *

Cho'gath shivered.

"Did you feel that?"Kha'zix asked.

Cho'gath nodded.

* * *

Talon raised an eyebrow."You made him breakfast?"

Kat shrugged."And?"

"Hes a Crownguard,"Talon said, making it sound like that was all that needed said.

"And you're a common thug that my father happened to be sent after. And?"

Talon's eyebrow twitched. His rage went down."Your falling in love with a Demacian."

Katarina blushed."I'm not in love!"

"Then why so defensive?"Talon asked, leaving the room.

Katarina just stared at the assassin leaving the room. He was a loyal servant of the family, and this was the first time in so long that Talon ever got mad at Katarina. Why?

* * *

Riven walked along, reading one of the books she had found in her room.

Before she knew it, she bumped into someone. She landed on her ass, and got really mad.

"What the hell?"she asked.

"Sorry,"Talon said, standing up.

Riven blushed, seeing Talon standing there. He had pulled his hood back, showing his shaggy brown hair. He held out his hand for Riven.

Riven toke it, and Talon helped her up.

Riven picked up her book, and began walking off.

"Care for a drink?"Talon asked.

Riven blinked, and looked back at Talon."Huh?"she asked.

"It's the least I can offer. I wasn't paying attention."

Riven blinked again, and laughed."What more could a girl ask for?"she asked sarcastically.

"Good,"Talon said, leading her to the mess hall.

Riven just shook her head. _So_ dense.

* * *

Darius had taken his armor off, which was showing he was sore.

He rubbed his shoulder, trying to make it work with him.

He ordered a drink, and felt hands massaging his back.

He sighed with relief."You know,"Darius said, knowing who was doing it,"your never going to share a bed with me."

"Well, it was worth a shot,"Ahri said, finishing her massage. She walked off.

Darius laughed. He was among an exclusive club. He was one of few who Ahri had never bed with. The others included champions like Cho'gath, the other void monsters, and select few among the humans.

Another girl walked up, and ordered a drink for herself.

Darius laughed."Another girl after my heart?"he asked Vi.

"Not in your dirtiest dreams,"Vi replied.

The two laughed.

* * *

Tryndamere grunted."Stupid summoners, i'm fine."

"Agreed,"Ashe said, looking at the bandages covering the Barbarian King. They weren't anything to fear. He had lost more blood than that in battles long ago.

"You didn't freak out when Xerath told you?"Tryndamere asked.

Ashe laughed."I know my husband to well." She pulled on her nightgown, and got ready for bed.

Tryndamere also was ready for bed, setting his helmet on the stand next to his side of the bed.

"Good night,"Ashe said, kissing him before she went to sleep.

"Night,"Tryndamere rplied with a yawn.

* * *

Xerath looked through the books he had collected in his room.

"What specific subject are you reseaarching?"Xerath asked.

"Pyro and necromancy,"Ryze replied.

Xerath looked through his shelfs."Here we are, _'Necromancy for Beginners'_,'_Necromancy: Forbidden Texts of Noxus'_, and '_Necromancy: Secrets of the Shadow Isles_.'"

He handed the books to Ryze. he looked again, and found some more."_'Pyromancy, Ashes Reborn'_,_'Fire and Ice'_, and _'The notes of Fredric II.'_"

Ryze nodded."Thanks."

"Just make sure to return them when your done. These books are the only material items I still use."

Ryze nodded."I'll have them back when I'm done."

* * *

Gangplank laughed, watching the two champions train.

Down below, Shen was sparing with Olaf.

Shen had traded his swords for a wooden training sword, and Olaf had traded his axs for two training swords.

Miss Fortune sat next to him, watching the two fight. She had traded her usual clothes for a normal shirt and pants, but still wore her usual shoes. Her hair was down. Looking at her, you could swear she was a different person.

"So, do ye' think Shen can win?"Gangplank asked.

Sarah shrugged."Could go either way. Shen might win, if he uses Olaf's rage to his advantage."

Gangplank laughed."Aye, ye' do have a point there."

* * *

Shyvana just sighed."Your choise in clothes annoys me."

"But Jarvan loves them,"Ahri replied. She had just come back from giving Darius a massage.

Shyvana blushed."But its not me."

"And?"Ahri asked.

"What use is love, if it isn't for what you are?"

Ahri thought for a minute."This is just your appearance. It dosen't change you."

Shyvana blushed brighter."I hope he knows that."

* * *

Jarvan sharpened his spear as he trained.

He looked off to the side to see Garen walking up.

"Hey Jarvan,"Garen said, sitting down.

Jarvan nodded.

"Anything new?"Garen asked.

Jarvan just shurgged."Not really. Just about the same as usual."

Garen raised an eyebrow."You have something of your mind."

"What makes you say that?"Jarvan asked.

"Your spear is broken,"Garen stated.

Jarvan hadn't been paying attention, and had broken his spear in half sharpening it."Ohh."

"So, what is it?"Garen asked.

"Nothing,"Jarvan said, grabbing another spear.

Garen let it drop for now, but he knew Jarvan wasn't telling the truth.

* * *

Ashe woke up, to notice she had slept longer than normal.

Tryndamere, who had woken up hours ago, he gone off to go train.

Ashe felt weird. She got up, and suddenly felt hungry.

She got dressed, and went to go get something to eat.

* * *

Darius cleaved a target in half. Yi tore a Target off its post with his sword, and threw it to Gangplank, who sliced it in half as well. Fiora was busy studying a target with armor on, studying the weaknesses. Teemo though, who wasn't fighting, was busy making poisons for the following day.

The five of them admired their progress. They decided to rest for the rest of the day, and left it at that. After all, the finals started at noon the next day.

* * *

Vi walked back to her room, swaying back and forth.

She was noticeably drunk.

She looked off to her side, and read the sign on the door."_Darius_,"she read aloud.

"You called?"Darius asked.

She looked over her shoulder to see the Hand of Noxus, standing to the side, laughing.

Vi smiled, and began stumbling to her room.

Darius walked up beside her, and helped her stand.

Vi blushed a bit, and gave him a curious look."Why are you helping me?"she asked after a hiccup.

Darius shrugged."Might as well help you out. I don't want to fight a drunk if I want a challenge."

"You fight Gregas though,"Vi stated.

Darius shrugged again."I said if I want a challenge."

Both laughed, though Vi was hiccuping between laughs.

They finally made it to Vi's door.

Darius let go of her, and she held herself up by holding onto the wall.

Darius nodded."Make sure to drink some Firefly Brew tomorrow."

She nodded, and puked on the floor.

Darius raised an eyebrow."well, I know it tastes bad, but it isn't that bad."

Vi just luaghed a bit, and opened her door.

Darius turned, and left Vi on her own.

Vi turned her attention back to the Noxian general.

Caitlyn laughed."Never in a hundred years would I imagine you falling in love."

Vi just looked confused."What makes you think I'm in love?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes."Its so obvious, even Mundo could see it."

"Really?"Vi laughed."And what about you and Jayce then?"

Caitlyn shrugged."It is possible. Just not today."

Vi just shook her head, and stumbled into her room.

"She'll admit it one day,"Caitlyn said.

* * *

Ashe had eaten more than usual, though no one noticed. She had also puked it out about an hour later.

She went to Soraka's room.

"Yes?"Soraka asked when Ashe knocked on the door.

Ashe walked in.

Soraka turned to the door."Oh, Ashe,"she said, standing up.

Ashe told her what had happened today, and asked for Soraka to check.

After about a few minutes, Soraka was smiling."Your pregnant,"she said proudly.

She's eyes widened. She wasn't surprised when Tryndamere was attacked, but this was different.

"You mean-?"she asked, stopping mid sentence.

Soraka nodded."If I had to guess, you've been pregnant for about a month."

"And how did you not notice before?"Ashe asked.

Soraka sighed."I can't notice it until the child has its own heartbeat. But, since it does, I would suggest you not be in any matches until your child is born."

Ashe blinked. She had not expected this.

* * *

Shyvana had been wearing the clothes Ahri had picked out for her, but did not run into Jarvan.

She felt like she did it for nothing.

After she managed to pull everything off, she layed on her bed, wearing nothing but her bra and pantys. She looked at the celling.

"Jarvan,"she said under her breath.

There was a sigh in the room.

Shyvana turned to see Ahri sitting there, smiling. Shyvana's eyes turned from longing, to anger when she saw Ahri.

"What are you doing here?"she asked, sitting up.

Ahri laughed."Just waiting for you to notice me."

Her eye twiched."Really?"

Ahri nodded.

Shyvana layed back down."Can you please leave me?"

Ahri's smile went down a bit."Didn't even see him, did you?"

She shook her head.

Ahri frowned."Well, I'm not always right."

"You think?"Shyvana asked.

"I'll wake you in the morning,"Ahri said, leaving. She flashed Shyvana one of those annoying smiles, and left.

What was Ahri trying to do?

* * *

Tryndamere laughed."Really?"

Ashe nodded."Soraka said that i've probably been pregnant for about a month."

Tryndamere laughed again."Then it was before I left."

Ashe nodded, rubbing her stomach. It didn't show, at least not yet, but it was starting to get bigger.

Tryndamere glowed with pride. His wife was pregnant with his child. This was an ocasion for drinking.

* * *

Luwin read over Soraka's papers. They stated why Ashe was to be excused from the League for a time being.

The Grandmaster laughed."Approved."

Gren toke the paper, and put it with the rest."What was it about?"Gren asked.

"Ashe is to be excused from the League until the birth of her child."Luwin went to the rest of his paperwork.

Gren nodded."Makes sence."

Unlike Luwin, who loved the fact that Freljord was to possibly have an heir, Gren was a man who loved fight, especially when it was with brutal forces and magics. He shows it in his eyes. This just meant that one of these forces wasn't around.

Luwin looked out of the corners of his eyes. Gren looked disappointed. Why?

* * *

The day of the match had finally arrived.

Piltover vs the Wildcard team of Valoran.

Vi, Caitlyn, Jayce, Blitzcrank and Oriana would be fighting Darius, Master Yi, Gangplank, Teemo and Fiora.

The two teams were armed and ready. the summoners used their spells, and they were taken to Summoners Rift.

* * *

People gathered. A good chunk drunk.

The night before, after hearing the news, Tryndamere gathered together many of the champions of the League, and drank about Ashe being pregnant.

Varus had a more unpleasant look on his face, showing how much pain he was in.

Jarvan handed him a cup."Drink,"he said.

Varus sniffed it, and gave an annoyed look."Firefly Brew,"he said with distaste. He chugged it, and gagged."Never tastes any better."

Tryndamere toke a cup from Jarvan, and handed it to Cho'gath, who held his head down.

"You don't want to drink it?"Jarvan asked.

Tryndamere laughed."Barbarians deal with all pain. Hangovers are just another challenge we must face. Firefly Brew is just a short cut."

Jarvan laughed."Admirable."

* * *

Vi and Jayce took top lane, white Blitzcrank and Oriana took bottom lane, and Caitlyn handled middle lane. Darius and Master Yi took top lane, Fiora and Gangplank took bottom lane, and Teemo was handling middle lane.

This was the last battle of the championships.

There was no holding back today. The battling began in a flash.

* * *

Riven, reading one of her books, looked to her side, looking at Talon.

Despite her being a rogue champion since she was decreed dead by the Noxain high command, she still loved her homeland. But, the main reason she still held close to it, was Talon.

The two had been close friends back before the Noxian occupation of Ionia. both had been allowed to join the Crimson Elite, Noxus' highest military force. But, both denied it for different reasons. Talon, for his duties to General Du Couteau. And Riven, for losing the battle in Ionia.

The two had even known each other back when Talon was still on his own.

She was raised differently, having a family and friends. She spent her times on the street though, where she meet Talon for the first time. they played and stole, and had fun. They didn't see each other for years.

When they next meet, Riven had just graduated from the Noxian Military academy. She was assigned to General Du Couteau. There, she meet back with Talon.

When they talked again, they told each other of their lives over the years. it was Talon who gave her the blade that paved the way to the Noxian Elite.

After their duties fighting Noxus' enemys on land, they met again when the Noxian Elite recruited them. They spent two months in the noxian Elite's barracks.

During that time, riven began to love Talon. Talon though, had lost all that emotion in his time in the military. But she saw, in his eyes, he loved another.

They never met again till the League. She always wanted to tell him, but never manged.

She was sent to Ionia to command the Noxian and Zaun forces. She lead them proudly, but was turned on by Singed, barely escaping.

Since, she has trained, using her powers to carve new future for herself.

She turned back to the match. It was a bloodbath today.

* * *

Vi punched Yi back, breaking his sword in two.

Darius used his Noxian Guiliotine, andkilled Vi, and turned his attention to Jayce.

Daius pulled Jayce close, decapitated him.

Darius sent the minions forward, and attacked the turret.

* * *

Blitzcrank grabbed Fiora, only to have her slice the robot apart.

Oriana charged forward, only to Fiora meet her charge, and kill her too.

"Yar,"Gangplank said, charging forward. He wasn't paying attention, and one of Caitlyn's traps got him. He noticed how close he was to the turret.

Gangplank struggled to break the trap, but to no evail. The turret aimed, and fired. It was powerful enough to break Gangplank's sheilds.

Fiora charged forward to take down the turret, only to be shot through the head by Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled. She had handled Teemo, at leat till he respawns.

* * *

"Piltover sure is kicking ass,"Tryndamere noted.

Ashe nodded, rubbing her stomach."

"Freljord did pretty good too,"she added.

Volibear sighed."Its a shame we were the first loss. To Piltover none the less."

Nunu shrugged."We still have next season."

Varus nodded."Same for Ionia."

* * *

Shyvana wore a simple shirt and pants today, not wearing about a dress or skirt.

She sat down in the rows.

Some of the guys immediately started looking at her.

She just flashed them a look of annoyance that told them to look away.

"You looked beautiful,"Jarvan said, taking a seat next to her.

Shyvana just blushed.

* * *

Vi charged, and punched Darius, breaking many of his shields.

Yi and Jayce were busy dualing, tring to get the better of the other.

Darius brought down his ax. And, for a moment, Vi saw him falter, moving his ax slightly to th left, missing her.

Vi punched him again, and broke the last of his shields. Her last punch broke through his armor, and killed him, stopping his heart.

Yi attacked her, but got shot through the back by Jayce.

The two attacked the turret.

* * *

Blitzcrank and Oriana killed Fiora, but were unable to handle Gangplank.

Blitzcrank was unable to escape, and was killed. Oriana got passed the turret, and recalled back to her base.

Gangplank attacked the turret, and destroyed it.

* * *

Caitlyn shot at Teemo, who dodged effortlessly. He took aim at Caitlyn, and got a shot on her right arm, making it go numb.

She shot again, and broke Teemo's dart gun. He had to retreat.

Caitlyn walked forward, and caused on of Teemo's mushrooms to break. Caitlyn was forced to run.

* * *

"Pretty good stalemate,"Jarvan admired.

Shyvana nodded."Yeah."

Lux looked at the two, and gave Shyvana an evil look, noting the distaste she felt toward the Half-Dragon. But, she was still a friend, and Lux couldn't hate friends.

* * *

The match was slow, and rolled on.

But, despite this, Vi was becoming sure that Darius was knowingly missing. His strikes were off. They missed frequently. Why was this?

She punched him again. But now, she felt she didn't deserve this kill. He wasn't putting in his all. He was letting her win. She was mad at him for this.

How dare he? She wasn't weak. But, despite this, it made her heart pound, making her happy.

* * *

Swain looked annoyed."Kill her already Darius."

Draven laughed."The inevitable has finally happened. Darius has finally found his true rival."

"But hes not fighting with his all,"Swain added.

"That _is_ off,"Draven replied.

* * *

Vi destroyed the turret, opening up an attack on the inhibitor. But, she still felt she didn't deserve this.

Everyone was attacking this one lane.

The entire Wildcard team charged their enemys, but died by Vi's punches, and Caitlyn's bullets. They were failing to gain any ground.

Vi always noticed Darius not killing her. Missing, not dodging, and even protecting her from turret blasts. How was she the only one noticing?

What was Darius up to?

* * *

Ashe had a curious look on her face."How is it that Darius, the Hand of Noxus, is losing so much to Vi?"

Tryndamere raised an eyebrow."He isn't in it to kill."

"But killing is what makes Darius, Darius,"Vladimir noted.

"Odd,"Ahri added.

* * *

Caitlyn took her shot, and broke the last defensive layer.

Vi took her punch, and destroyed the turret. Victory was Piltover's. But, despite this, she felt guilty for winning. Why had she won?

Why had Darius_ let_ her win?

* * *

Vi cornered Darius by his room.

"Why did you let me win?"Vi asked.

Darius blushed, and turned away."You wouldn't understand."

Vi got even angrier."Of course I won't! But still, I deserve to know!"

Darius laughed."I can't tell you, because I don't completely know."

"Is that all?"Vi asked. She grabbed him by his shirt collar."Quit the crap!"

They were face to face. Vi's burning face radiated its heat onto Darius'.

Darius blushed a bit more.

"Why did you let us win?"Vi asked again.

Darius blinked. He pulled himself free. He got mad himself."I don't think I need to tell you."

Vi opened her eyes in surprise. She got even madder.

"I deserve an answer!"

"And I don't have one!"

Vi gripped her fists."You ass!"she shouted."Tell me why the hell you made us win!"

Darius gripped his fists."I don't know why!"

"Everyone has a reason why they do something,"Vi stated."You had to have a reason."

"Well, i'm sorry, but I don't have an answer,"Darius said back, still angry.

Vi punched him, knocking him off his feet. One thing was for sure. Vi was way stronger than she looked.

Darius sat up."What the hell?"Darius asked.

"You damn ass,"Vi said turning."I hate you."

She walked away.

Darius didn't know why, but those three words hurt way more than her punch, and it replaced his anger, with sadness.

* * *

Jarvan sat there with Shyvana.

"Things are getting interesting,"Jarvan stated.

Shyvana laughed."You can say that again."

Jarvan looked out of the edge of his eye. Though scary to many, Shyvana had a stunning beauty to her.

Jarvan sighed."Hey Shyvana."

She turned to him. Her eyes were hardened. As expected from a half-dragon."Yeah?"she asked.

"How about dinner sometime?"Jarvan asked, his face hard and stern.

Shyvana was stunned.

"Well?"Jarvan asked.

Shyvana laughed. It was the first real laugh in her entire life. Not a laugh at jokes, but a laugh at life. A happy laugh that showed what was truely inside you.

"How can I possibly turn down an offer from the crown prince of Demacia?"Shyvana asked.

Jarvan smiled.

* * *

Lux turned, her eyes full of tears. Shyvana had won. She had taken Jarvan's heart, meaning that all fighting Lux put in would fail.

She turned to her room. She wouldn't win Jarvan, but she could still beat Shyvana.

She began to harber her hatred to Shyvana.

* * *

Ashe rubbed her stomach, and looked out her window.

It was snowing.

"Snowdown is coming,"she noted.

Tryndamere laughed."I already have all I need."

Ashe blushed, but still rubbed her stomach.

* * *

**Here you go guys.**

**There is one more chapter left before real action begins.**

**Sorry that the final match wasn't as action packed as you would have hoped, but this was as best as I could pathch it together. My writters black is returning.**

**And I know it is out of season for Snowdown, but I think it still is neccessary for A snowdown chapter before Grandmaster Luwin dies.**

**Keep an eye out for the new chapter everyone.**

**Everything is about to change.**

**Again, TY for following me for so long.**


	8. Snowdown

**Chapter 7: Snowdown**

_Snowdown, the celebration of all of Valoran. A time of food and peace. A time of family and firends. A time of happiness...and of love._

_We now follow our champions as they struggle to get that special someone a gift to make them happier than ever._

_From our beloved prince of Demacia, to the heartless assassin Katarina Du Couteau. From the yordel Teemo, to the Barbarian King. Even the bloodthirsty Darius and the emotionless Shen._

_Will these hopeless people find what they are looking for? Or will they find more?_

* * *

The snow had finaly come.

All the champions, excluding the ones who had no home to goto- Cho'gath, Kog'maw, Zilean, Ryze, ect.- were all back at their homes, enjoying the holidays.

Katarina was heading home with Cassiopia, who had to wear a lot of warm clothing because of her cold blood. Garen, Lux, Shyvana, Jarvan, and Xin Zhao were returning to Demacia to celebrate. Vi and Caitlyn were going to celebrate with Caitlyn's family. Mundo, being an exception, wasn't allowed to return to Zaun for obvious reasons.

All the others returned to their homes.

* * *

Darius looked at the stuff on sale in the Noxian market place. He had changed his armor for a black fur coat, bear skin hat, and hiking boots.

It was shady, as all of Noxus is, but no one would cheat a great general like Darius.

Darius looked at jewlery, clothing, and other stuff. He was looking for something specific.

* * *

Shyvana wore a red coat that Ahri had given her. Underneath she wore a red dress, and wore black boots with white fur on the trim. She had a black scarf around her neck.

She was looking at gifts around the Demacian market place. She had had dinner with Jarvan, but she never managed to crack that stern shield of his.

She looked around at weapons, but saw that it probibly wasn't weaponry.

Shyvana walked a child walk by with his mother and father. the child was smiling and happy. he laughed and talked with his parents.

Shyvana smiled. It made her feel jealous, but happy seeing such innocence.

Turning back to looking, Shyvana began looking closely.

* * *

Akali was looking around, trying to find a present for Shen.

Akali had tradded her garb for a green fur coat and matching wool pants. She wore a pair of cloth shoes designed for snow. Instead of a mask, she wore a skarf that covered her mouth.

Unlike many, she had gotten to know Shen well. He wasn't a man who wanted much. He always loved balance. That was what she had to go on.

Akali had someone following her, making sure she didn't break the balance.

Lee Sin followed her, wearing his usual clothing, always pushing his limits.

Since he joined the Kinkou a year back, he has followed their orders in the League, but refused to kill people outside the League. His atonement forced him to fight in the League, but never anywhere else.

Akali just ignored him since he wouldn't stop her, unless she killed someone.

She looked at the goods that people were selling. What would Shen want most?

* * *

Shyvana was looking closely at golden pocket watch that an Ionian trader was trying to sell her. It was very detailed, showing to circle of life. Inside, it showed the time of where ever you were.

She put it down and sighed."I'm sorry, but this isn't what I'm looking for."She walked away.

It was already starting to get late, and she still haven't found Jarvan a gift. What was she to do?

* * *

Darius was inspecting a fine silk dress that was on sale for the holidays. He got annoyed, and walked away.

He was looking for something, but he had no idea where it would be sold at. He thought he saw it a couple of times, but only proved to be a trick.

He sighed, and got something to eat at one of the pubs around the area.

* * *

Ashe looked at the snow falling out the window.

Her and Tryndamere were at the city that the elves had finished a few years ago. The castle made for them was still small, but comfortable.

Ashe sat in her and Tryndamere's bedroom. It was a comfortable place, with red and blue silk covering all the fernacher, and warm air everywhere.

The doctors there had told her to avoid walking as much as possible. luckily, today was a feast, so she just had to sit and eat.

She was already dressed, and ready to go to the dinning hall at any time.

* * *

Garen pulled his coat around him. He always hated the cold.

The reason he pushed himself was for one reason. He had to find a gift for Katarina.

He didn't know what would be best to get her. He was looking hard, trying to decide what Katarina would love above all else.

* * *

Akali saw a lovely blade being sold by one of traders from Demacia.

It was beautifully forged out of steel, and engraved with magic runes along its edge. Akali inspected it, and smiled.

"How much for this sword?"she asked.

"One-hundred and twenty-three gold,"the trader said, smiling.

Akali handed him the gold, and walked back to the edge of the town.

Lee Sin walked up."Shen will love it,"he told her.

Akali smiled, knowing that he would.

* * *

Darius stopped, and looked closely at a golden pocket watch.

It was wonderfully crafted. Along the edge the pocket watch said in Noxian Runes,_ May this item bring you happiness and peace. May your life be as strong. And may your love grow each day._

Darius blushed as bit, reading that last bit, but bought the watch anyway.

* * *

Shyvana was annoyed. So far, she had been unable to find a gift for Jarvan.

She had searched every trader in the square and every shop with in a mile of the square. her eye roamed from window to window.

Shyvana eventualy looked over to a blacksmith's shop. The burning coals gave her an idea.

Shyvana smiled, and ran back to the palace. She now knew the best gift for Jarvan.

* * *

The Demacian palace was filled with the sounds of something being forged.

Fire could be heard, as well as the falling hammer. Something was happening down in the smithery. But what?

Jarvan just kept trying to figure it out. He knew Shyvana was involved, but not anything more.

* * *

Katarina had traded her garb for a black fur coat, black wool pants, and lather boots with the usual heel.

She didn't have much reason to be wondering about Noxus. She could have sent one of the servents out to get what she had planned as a thank you for Garen's kindness.

She had asked one of the local blacksmiths to forge a blade both fear inducing and beautifully crafted. He said it would be done today.

Katarina walked into the smithery. A gruff man stood over the forge."Ah, Lady Du Couteau,"he said with a sigh, hefting the sword up."Your blade is finished."

The blade, though fear inducing, was missing something. On its hilt, there was a black gem.

"That stone is out of place,"Katarina stated.

The blacksmith laughed."Its not the penament gem. Its only there to hold the place until a new gem is found for it."

Katarina shurgged, and lifted the sword. It was heavy, and she grunted under the weight. But, she strapped the blade to her back, and began to go back to her family's home.

* * *

Riven sat down, sighing.

Like a few others, she didn't have a home to go back to since she was declared dead, and a traitor for leaving the army.

She inspectred the little box she had struggled to have imported from Noxus without any of the loud mouths figuring out. It took one month for any Noxian merchant to agree, and another week for them to get it to the Institute.

She opened it, and smiled. Talon would love it.

* * *

Tryndamere looked at the sun. He cursed. He only had an hour to pick up Ashe's presant and get back to the palace.

He turned, and began running to get Ashe's present.

* * *

Jarvan looked at Shyvana's present. He had no obligation to buy her one, but he wanted to.

As it is, he always buys gifts for his friends. He had gotten Garen and Xin Zhao presents. Lux also got one, along with Vayne and Fiora.

He hid the gift, and went to see what Shyvana was busy with.

* * *

Garen pulled the dagger out of its sheath. It was a wonderfully crafted item. Demacian style, no dought, but it was more brutal than most Demacian weponry.

The blade was curved at the end, ever so slight, and was spiked at the end as well. It was made of enchanted iron, and forged in the fire of dragons. Garen sighed, and put the dagger back.

"I'm sorry,"he said with a bow.

"Its no problem Lord Crownguard,"the merchant said. Garen always hated that title.

Garen turned.

"But please, take it,"the mercahnt said.

Garen turned."Excuse me?"

The merchant smiled."Your the only one to have ever noticed it. Please, take it. Call it a present if you will."

Garen looked at the dagger again."Whats its history?"

The merchant laughed."This is the weapon of General Damian Du Couteau."

Garen took a step back."The first general of King Jerico l? Father of the Du Couteau family?"

"The very same,"he replied.

"But it was lost long ago,"Garen stated.

"Which is why it needs to go back to its rightful owner."He smiled."Lady Du Couteau will love it very much."

Garen blinked.

* * *

Teemo staggered to his house. Tristana walked next to him.

"How in Valoran's name did you drink five casks of beer and still ramain standing?"Tristana asked.

Teemo laughed."Gregas' drinks can do that to you,"he replied. He started to fall over.

Tristana helped him stay up.

He laughed."Thanks,"he told her.

They passed by a house, and Teemo began to be unable to walk on his own. Tristana looked and saw it was her place.

"How about I let you stay at my place for the night?"she asked.

Teemo blinked, and said something the no one understood."Ser fefer cure."

"I'll take that as a yes,"Tristana said after a moment."

She set Teemo in a chair, and began to set a small bed for him in the guest room.

When it was done, she saw teemo had fallen asleep.

She smiled. The yordel, though a known partier, was her closest friend, and a good man.

She put a cover over him, and prepaired some firefly brew for the morning.

* * *

Shyvana transformed back into her usual shape, her body covered in sweat.

Jarvan waited for her outside her bedroom.

"Where have you been?"he asked.

Shyvana just shrugged."You'll find out a dinner."She closed her door behind her.

Jarvan raised an eyebrow, but laughed."You never change."

"You know it,"she said, going into her bathroom.

Jarvan smiled."Maybe thats why I like her so much,"he whispered to himself.

* * *

King Jarvan lll, a man of old age, running into his 90s. His hair was pure silver, excluding a small white look of hair on the right side of his head, and his features burdened. His smile was bright and happy though.

He wore his armor with pride. Despite his age, he still looked full of life.

He watched as people came into the dining hall.

Lux, dressed in yellow and white dress, and Garen Crownguard, dressed in a black tuxedo, along with their family. Shauna Vayne, who had changed out of her usual grim garb for a blue ballroom dress and hair held back by a hair band, much like Lux's. Fiora also came in, dress in a red ballroom dress, much was the fasion at the time, which complemited her hair, and was followed by her two sister, and her brother, the oldest. Lord Laurent, who was disowned by all his children, was not in attendance. Galio and Xin Zhao stood on both side of King Jarvan. Ezreal walked in, trading his gauntlet and traveling garb for a tuxedo that complemited his lack of muscle.

Once all the guests arrived, the king stood. Prince Jarvan stood next to him.

"Welcome, guests, Lords, Ladies, and even ambassadors,"he said, gesturing toward the yordel Poppy and Ezreal, who had taken a seat next to the yordel and other ambassadors."I welcome you to my palace at this joyfull time of the year. Happy Snowdown!"he shouted. Others picked up this cry.

They began to eat and chat. This was truely a time for joy.

* * *

Katarina sighed, changing her coat for a dress.

"Are you sure?"Cassiopeia asked.

Kat nodded."To Demacia."

Talon stood next to her, wearing his usual garb."Why give that sword to Garen?"he asked.

"A thank you,"she told him, annoyed.

Talon was even more annoyed."A Demacian dosen't deserve it."

Katarina had had enough."If you don't like it, leave!"she shouted.

Talon blinked."What?"he asked.

Katarina tunred to face his eyes. Her ees were both angry and saddened."If you don't like me giving this blade to Garen, leave."

Talon turned his head, letting his emotions lose control."I'm sorry my Lady,"he said, gaining control again."Forgive me Lady Du Couteau."

Katarina turned away from him."You will stay here."

Talon took a step back. He sighed."As you say."

Katarina began to glow, and was transported to Demacia.

* * *

"Lady Katarina Du Couteau!"a servant shouted.

Katarina walked into the hall. Her hair was let free. She wore a stunning red dress that complemented her hair and eyes.

"Welcome Lady Du Couteau,"King Jarvan said, flashing his infamous smile.

"You Majesty,"she replied with a bow.

Garen walked up."Katarina,"he said with a bow.

She laughed."Why are you bowing to me?"

"Customs,"he replied.

Katarina shurgged."Just show me where the food is."

* * *

Jarvan watched the entrance, and saw the person he was waiting for.

"Lady Shyvana!"the servant shouted.

Shyvana, in simple words, was stunning. He hair was flowing down her back. Her horns glowed with a wonderful wildness. She wore a ballroom dress of red velvet, with a slight V down her chest. Her face had smile, her eyes a renewed beauty. She had put on slight make up. He eyes showed she had put on eye liner, and her lips shined with lip gloss. She walked up, ignoring the glance from all the people around her.

Garen was wide eyed."Is that really Shyvana?"

Katarina blinked."I don't know."

Jarvan was even more wide eyed."Shyvana?"

Shyvana stood before King Jarvan."Your Majesty."

The king laughed."Is that you Shyvana?"he asked.

"It is,"she said, smiling.

Jarvan walked up."What sort of magic have you done?"

Shyvana laughed."Its only natural that a girl would want to show her beauty every so offten."

Jarvan was silent for a moment, than laughed."True enough."

* * *

Katarina handed the blade to Garen."Happy Snowdown,"she told him.

Garen took the sword, and smiled. It was beautifully crafted. Made of some unknown metal, it gleamed silver, and had brown leather around the hilt. He removed the black gem, and placed the saphire from his blade into it."Thank you."

He pulled the dagger from its sheath."Happy Snowdown."

She tooke the dagger, and went wide eyed."Damian Du Couteau's dagger?"she asked."How?"

Garen laughed."I don't really know. Someone gave it to me."

"Thank you,"Katarina said, hugging Garen. Garen blushed, but hugged her back."No problem."

The two looked in each other's eyes, and laughed.

* * *

Vi held her head in shame. Why had she gotten into a fight with Darius right before Snowdown? She felt horrible the whole time.

But why?

"Hey Vi,"Caitlyn said, walking into the guest room at Caitlyn's family's house in Piltover."Are you okay?"

Vi was silent for a minute."Yeah."

Caitlyn sighed."is it Darius?"she asked.

Vi sobbed."No."

"Don't lie,"Caitlyn replied.

Vi sobbed again."Please, leave,"she said, cryying.

Caitlyn walked in. She put a hand on Vi's shoulder."There, there,"she said."You don't need to cry."

Vi sobbed again."It just hurts so much."

Caitlyn smiled."Then tell him."

Vi sat up."What?"

"You love him, don't you?"

Vi blushed."How could you-? What makes you-? Why would I-?"

"Beacause he is so much like you."

Vi blushed a bit more, but her tears still flowed."I love him so much."

Caitlyn smiled."Then tell him how you fell."

"But what if he dosen't feel the same?"Vi asked.

"Then make him love you."Caitlyn smiled."Now come one, crying_ isn't_ you thing."

Vi wiped her tears away."Thanks."

* * *

Darius felt his heart leap for a second. He looked around. He thought he heard Vi's voice for a second, but quickly just shook it off.

He inspected the watch again. Why was he so sure that this would make Vi happy?

* * *

Shyvana excused herself from the tabel, and left the hall.

About a few minutes later, something could be heard outside the hall. Everyone turned.

A dragon carried in an Iron statue of Prince Jarvan lV. The detail was imposing.

Shyvana changed back into her human shape, and her dress reappeared."A gift,"she said with a bow,"for Prince Jarvan lV."

Everyone looked at the statue with awe.

Jarvan walked up to the statue, and laughed. His laugh was full of cheer and bliss.

"Thank you Shyvana,"King Jarvan lll said, smiling at his son."You gift will not go forgotten. This statue will be place in the center of Damacia!"

The room clapped.

Shyvana turned to the prince.

Jarvan smiled, and hugged her tight."I love you,"he whispered.

Shyvana blushed, and pulled back. She looked into the prince's eyes. His eyes were shaking.

"I love you too,"she said. She pulled her arms around his neck, and kissed the Prince.

The room clapped at the two. Even the King clapped. He was one who saw past the fear of shyvana, and enjoyed her inner beauty.

* * *

Lux let her tears fall, and left the room.

She hated Shyvana. She hated the Half-Dragon. She hated her for taking Jarvan from her.

Though she knew that Jarvan was lost to her, she wanted revenge. She would solve this in the League.

But was Shyvana who she really hated?

* * *

Tryndamere wore an armor fitted for him by the elf's of Freljord. It covered his legs and chest, but kept his arms shown. He wore a blue fur cloak on his back. IOn his sat the crown of the Elfen king.

Ashe wore her dress, and the crown of the Elfen queen was on her head. Her stomach was notibly swollen, showing the growth of the child inside her.

Gifts were being given by all the other nations, and by their citizens and allys.

Volibear gave the present of the Ursine, arrows empowered by the storms of the north. Nune and the Yeti tribes presented a deer head, cured and preserved, as a gift. And so on.

After everyone gave their gift, Tryndamere stood."Now that all of you have given your gift to us. It is time for my gift to Ashe."

A servant walked it, carrying a bow made of an oak tree, strengthened with many spells, and hardened in flames."A gift for the Queen of Freljord."

Ashe smiled, and laughed."My husband, despite his barbaric ways, always trys to make things dramatic."

The room began to laugh.

* * *

Darius pulled the pocket watch out one last time. Something seemed off the more he looked at it.

It seemed that the watch would serve some use in the near future.

Why was some randow item having an effect on him though?

It was a pocket watch, nothing more.

"What are you?"Darius asked.

* * *

Vi began to feel happy again. Still, she refused to wear the dress that Caitlyn insisted she wear.

Instead, Vi wore her usual garb, excluding the fists. She walked wasn't a classy person, so she refused to sit at the table.

Stuffy Lords and Ladies and businessmen were talking, drinking and flirting. This wasn't what Vi liked.

Ignoring Caitlyn's complaints, Vi turned and left the feast. she was going to celebrate her way. And Piltover was far from her way this time of the year.

* * *

Riven weighed the pros vs cons, but choose to wait till Talon returned to give him the present.

Though her decision was the wisest, it also hurt the most.

She sighed, and went to get some drinks, leaving the gift hidden safe.

* * *

Jarvan danced with Shyvana, enjoying the time he spent looking into her eyes.

Despite Shyvana normally being on her own, she knew what to do when it came to dancing. And all in all, she was breath taking that night.

All in all, you wouldn't have thought that what was ahead would ever happen that night.

Garen was dancing with Katarina. Both, being noble birth, had to learn how to dance as a way of statis. And both, for once, were thankful that they knew how.

Fiora just stood off to the side with her siblings. Vayne was talking to her, passing the time by.

This was a wonderful night in Demacia.

* * *

Vi managed to get a summoner to send her to Noxus, a place she had visted once, and managed to spark her likeing.

She went to one of the bars, and drunk and faught to her heart's content.

When she finally left, she had a small cut on her left arm, and black eye. All in all, it was good brawl.

She turned a corner, and bumped into a familiar face.

When she stood up, she was looking into the tatooed face of a smiling Draven."What is the Piltover Enforcer doing in Noxus?"he asked.

"Just celebrating,"Vi said, standing up.

Draven laughed."Well, Noxus is a place of fun at some points."

Vi nodded.

Draven laughed."Why don't you come with me. Me and Darius are going to dine with Swain tonight."

Vi gagged at the thought of dinner with nobles.

"Don't worry,"Draven said."The nobles here are more fun."

Without another word, Draven literally dragged Vi with him.

* * *

Swain lifted his gobblet in a toast to the holiday. He wore his usual garb, though his features were more relaxed than normal.

To his right sat General Darius, his right hand in the government. To his left sat LeBlanc, leader of the Black Rose. Everyone else sat around the hall, drinking and jocking.

Vi laughed."I hate to admit it, but I like _these_ nobles."

"You can thank Darius for that."Draven lead her to Swain's table and sat her down next to him when he found another chair. Draven took a seat next to Darius.

Swain was busy talking buisness with one of the nobles, leaving his seat open for now.

LeBlanc just sipped wine from her glass.

Darius was silent, staring off into the distance. Though, if you looked closely, you saw he was uncomfortable.

Draven, who had walked off moments earlier, was flexing for some of the noble ladies a few tables away. He was a flirt from time to time.

Eventually, Vi sighed, and chugged her tankard of beer.

Darius turned, curious.

"Good beer,"Vi noted.

"A fine age,"Darius replied."Been fermenting for roughly three years."

Vi laughed."Make sure to give my thanks to the brewer. And get me another tankard!"she shouted.

Darius laughed."Already you have the attitude of Noxian noble."

Vi shurgged."Whatever."

Darius raised an eyebrow."You seem different."

"Its Snowdown!"she shouted, as if it explained it all.

"Really?"Darius asked."Is that all?"He began playing with the watch he had in his right hand.

Vi laughed."I have my reasons."

"And so did Mundo,"Darius added."A Piltovian has more than one reason for coming."

Vi shurgged."If you can show patience, I'll tell you when the feast is over."

"Very well,"Darius replied, walking off to talk with Swain.

LeBlanc laughed."You and Darius?"she asked.

Vi blushed."How would you-?"

"Really?"LeBlanc interupted."You are to thick Vi. I'm the Deceiver, not the Deceived."

* * *

The night had finally died down in Demacia.

Everyone was heading home, bidding a good-bye to the King and Prince of Demacia.

Katarina, unable to find a summoner to send her back to Noxus, settled with an offer from King Jarvan to spend a night in one of the guest rooms in the castle. It was hard to tell that this man fought against Noxus when you met him.

Garen had to hunt down Lux for about an hour, until he found her stumbling around the castle, and helped her back to the Crownguard household.

Shyvana sat down, and began wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"That was tiring,"she said. She smiled."But well worth it."

King Jarvan laughed."True enough."

Jarvan smiled, and sat down next to Shyvana. He grabbed her hand, and laughed.

Shyvana blushed, and laughed a bit as well.

* * *

The celebrations in Noxus died down as well.

Swain had decided to retire, allowing people to begin their ways off to bed to rest from their drunkenness, and soon, hangovers.

Vi, noting that all the summoners in Noxus had passed out hours ago, and wouldn't be able to cast a proper spell for a couple of days, was dragged away by Draven to spend the night with him and Darius. Vi was unable to pull herself free from his grip, and struggled the whole time.

Eventually they came to simple house in the military district. It was imposing, as to say,_ Berglurs will not be spared_. It unnerved her a bit.

Draven was laughing, which was even more unnerving.

The inside though, was welcoming and warm, surprising for a Noxian general and an executioner.

Vi layed in a chair and sighed. She looked up at Darius, who was unstrapping his armor.

She blushed, and ran out. She heard Draven laughing his ass off, while Darius just grunted.

"Women,"Darius said with a slight laugh.

"Don't strip Darius!"Vi shouted out to him.

Draven was laughing even harder, imagining the blushing girl, pretending like it was the end of the world.

Vi found it more annoying that Draven was laughing at her.

After a while, Darius opened the door, and Vi walked out.

"I was wearing clothes under my armor you know,"he told her.

Vi grunted."Whatever."

* * *

Draven showed Vi the quest room. It was a simple room with a good bed with black sheets and two pillows.

"Surprising house for you two,"Vi stated.

Draven laughed."_Blood-thirsty monsters_ need to relax as well."

Vi snorted."Why do you always joke around?"

"Makes life easier to deal with,"he shrugged.

Vi just raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Teemo sat up. He looked around, noticing he was at Tristana's place.

He rubbed his throbbing head. he looked into the kitchen, and noticed the horrid sent he knew all to well. Firefly brew.

He walked into the kitchen, and chugged the drink down.

"Thanks Tristana,"he said after he burped.

He turned to see Tristana standing there, smiling."Your welcome."

She was wearing a white shirt and black shorts.

"How long have you been awake?"Teemo asked.

Tristana shrugged."About three minutes."

Teemo laughed."Again, thanks. You know me to well."

"Yep,"she said, blushing a bit. But Teemo didn't notice.

Teemo stretched his arms out, and smiled."Well, I should head home."

"Theres no need,"Tristana said when Teemo walked by her.

"Huh?"he asked.

Tristana smiled."You can sleep in the chair for the night."

Teemo scratched the back of his head."You sure."

She tilted her head."Why would I not be? I don't drink that much."

"Right,"Teemo laughed.

Tristana handed him a gift."Happy Snowdown."

Teemo blinked, and opened it up. Inside was a new hat, exactly like his, excluding a small red feather at the side.

"Thanks,"Teemo said, smiling.

Tristana laughed."Enjoy,"she said, walking back to her room.

Teemo kept smiling."Thanks. For everything." He went back to the chair, and layed back down.

* * *

Darius was reading a book about Noxian military history when Vi walked in.

She was given a dark red, silk sleeping gown that Draven had gone to the trouble of buying. Why was he being so kind?

"Yeah?"Darius asked. He wore a pair of black and red striped pajamas.

Vi took a seat opposite of Darius."Sorry,"she told him.

"Huh?"Darius asked, setting down his book.

"I'm sorry about that argument back at the Institute."

Darius raised an eyebrow."Why would you be sorry? You were right."

"What?"Vi asked, shocked.

"I shouldn't have held back. I should have killed you."

Vi blinked. She laughed a bit."Your sorry?"

"And?"Darius asked.

Vi laughed a bit more."Nothing. Just surprising."

Darius sighed."Lets get down to business. You said after the feast, if I showed patience, you would tell me why your here."

"Two reasons,"Vi said, looking into the fireplace."First, Piltover nobles are to full of themselfs. They don't celebrat like you should. They are all to classy and no fun at all."

"Noxian nobles were like that too a few years ago,"Darius added."I removed the ones who were greedy and evil. These nobles have been coming into power, thinking more of Noxus then themselfs."

Vi smiled."Good to know."

"And what is the second reason?"Darius asked.

Vi blushed."Well... to be honest."She began to play with her hands."I...I..."

"Go on,"Darius said, grabbing his book.

"I...I...I don't know,"she finally said.

"You don't _know_?"he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know,"Vi finished.

Darius grunted."Fair enough."He yawned."Well, i'm tired. See you in the morning."He ruffled her hair a bit.

"Hey!"Vi replied, an annoyed look on her face.

Darius laughed a bit."Night."

Vi sighed, and smiled.

* * *

Shen meditated in the temple.

Akali took a seat next to him."A calm day."

"A balanced day,"Shen replied, opening his eyes. He looked at Akali."Whats the sword for?"

"A present,"she replied."You've helped us a lot in the past and present, that I am trying to make it balance out."

Shen inspected the blade."Wonderful blade. Nice edge, good balance, and light as a feather."

"Do you accept the gift?"she asked.

Shen took one of his blades out of its sheath, and replaced for the new sword."Only if you take this one,"he stated.

Akali took the sword, and bowed."And so, we are balanced."

Shen nodded. He closed his eyes, and went back to meditating.

Akali did the same. She let herself have a slight smile.

* * *

Shyvana sat on her bed, and laughed a bit.

She had changed into a red nightgown, preparing for bed.

Jarvan had prepared a whole day for them tommarrow. She was as happy as she had ever been.

It was sad of what was going to happen.

* * *

Katarina was inspecting her ansestor's dagger, admiring the killing potential that it had.

She laughed."Garen, you fool."

She felt a tear go down her cheek."If only he was a Noxian, then it would be perfect."

* * *

Talon sat in front of Cassiopeia's room.

"Must you guard me?"Cassiopeia asked.

"Lady Katarina has yet to return. Until she does, I must stand guard over the other members of the family."

Cassiopia laughed."Talon, we've grown up together, have we not?"

"Since Lord Du Couteau found me and gave me the choise."

"Father wasn't the only reason you choose to stay, was it?"she asked.

Talon was silent for a minute."well, no. You two are like younger sisters to me."

"Maybe me. But what about Kat?"she asked.

Talon was silent again."She is a-a wonderful woman, and a beautiful one as well. But there is no way I would win her over- Even if I love her,"he added.

"But you do, don't you?"Cassiopeia asked.

Talon sighed."That obvious?"

"Not really. Your outburst was the first time I noticed. And I notice a lot."

Talon sighed."Can you promise not to tell her Lady Cassiopeia?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"That doesn't make me feel better,"Talon replied.

Cassiopeia laughed."Trust me, I've had enough of spilling secrets."

* * *

Luwin coughed. He took another drink of his tea.

His health had been getting steadily worse over the day.

Why was that?

Gren walked in, carring a few files on General Du Couteau."Here is the last of it."

"Thank you,"Luwin replied. He coughed again."You may go."

"Are you okay Grandmaster?"came the voice of Riven.

"Fine, just tired."Luwin finished his tea.

"Need a fresh cup?"Gren asked.

"Not tonight,"Luwin replied.

Gren nodded, and walked away.

"Now, what is it Riven?"Luwin asked.

Riven sighed."Just bored."

"Why not go play cards with Rengar and Cho'gath?"Luwin asked, looking over more papers.

"Already tried, not that fun."

Luwin shurgged."Well, it can only be expected."He coughed again, this time coughing up a slight bit of blood.

"Grandmaster?"Riven asked, helping him stand.

"I'm fine,"he insisted.

Riven helped back into his chair, and left."Sorry to cause you any trouble."

"No trouble at all,"he replied.

* * *

_And so, Snowdown passed, and many people had the best times since before the Rune Wars._

_But, as it always goes, this was the calm before the storm. _

_Before long, a great man will fall, and an evil man will take his place._

_But, are our champions prepaired for what is about to come?_

* * *

**Well, there you go, the Snowdown chapter.**

**To any who are curious, this is where all the introduction ends. Chamians have been brought to the table, and now they are getting ready to face their greatest challenges.**

**The next chapter might not be as long as this one, but it might take a while.**

**Feel free to read any of my other fanfics in the time being.**

**Again, TY for rading, and leave a reveiw on anything you think I need to improve.**


	9. Fall

**Chapter 8: Fall**

_The Shadow Isles. A place of torments and mystery. Many who go often never return. Others go mad. But, a few stay, and become a part of the Isles._

_Hecarim, Thresh, Evelynn, Elise, Yorick, Karthus, and Mordekaiser. These are all the known champions of the Shadow Isles. But, like all souls of the Isles, they were once human. And ofr various reasons, they became a part of the Isles. _

_Hecarim, once a soldier in a culture long since dead. He struggled his whole life, and finally became a general. He was respected, and loved his country. He was put in charge of a battalion to fight an army of an opposing army, now known as Noxus. He led his men to certain death, but he didn't care. he wanted to protect his country by all means necessary. He fought forces of King Jerico. His men dead, he struggled to his feet, bleeding, cursing. He saw General Damian Du Couteau. He saw his horse, bleeding, walk to him. he got on its back, and charged the general, holding his sword high. _

_Damian took a sword from the ground, and killed Hecarim by sending it through his heart, and breaking the horse' spine in half. Both Hecarim and his stead died at the same time. He hated Damian, and wanted his revenge. But, many years later, he was reborn on the Shadow Isles. His body covered in the same metal that his armor was, and his body a mix of man and horse. He looked off its misty shores, and saw land across the water, and travel for eight years through the sea, until he made it to the main land of Valoran, and found out that Damian was dead, leaving him empty, taking his rage out in his path, leading the soldiers of his fallen battalion where ever he went._

_That was, until he found the League, and a new existence. He now serves the Shadow Isles, and fights for a new master._

* * *

Snowdown was a fun time. Everyone had something to tell the others about.

Ashe held a new bow across her back. Garen, a new blade. Katarina constantly stared at the dagger of her ancestor, and admired its potential to kill. And so on.

Vi looked exhausted. She had spent two days and nights in Noxus, enduring the hyperactive Draven leading her everywhere. Caitlyn just laughed when Vi told her of this.

Riven was just sitting around, listening to others tell their stories. Talon, who guarded Katarina, was doing the same.

Jarvan and Shyvana were telling Ashe and Tryndamere of what happened at the feast in Demacia.

Sadly, these were the last times they would be at ease for so long.

* * *

Luwin coughed again.

"Grandmaster?"Soraka asked, walking in.

Luwin had changed so much over Snowdown. He had lost half his weight, making him look like a living skeleton. His eyes had dark rings under them, and had sunken half an inch into his head. He was also coughing up blood every so often.

"Come in,"Luwin said with his now weak voice.

Soraka put a hand on Luwin's neck and took a step back.

"What is it?"Luwin asked.

"I don't know. Something is contaminating your blood and organs. Have you had anything unusual lately?"

"Nothing really,"he stated."I've just had my usual teas and foods as every other day."

Soraka looked at his empty cup."Mind if I check you cup?"

Luwin coughed."Go ahead."

She took the tea-cup and sniffed it. She sighed."Nothing out of the ordinary. Just Ionian tea."

Soraka made a quick potion and handed it to Luwin."Drink this. It will help uncontaminate your blood."

"Thank you,"Luwin said chugging the potion down. He gagged, but held it down."Awful stuff."

"It has Demacian Firefly root in it,"Soraka replied."Very good at uncontaminating the body."

Luwin nodded, and Soraka left the study.

He grunted."Gren, bring me something strong,"he said out to the door."

"Yes Grandmaster,"Gren replied.

* * *

Shen shivered."The Blance is breaking."

"I agree,"Kennen added, standing still."Something is off with this peace."

"Something in the League is distorted,"Akali said, sharpening the sword Shen had given her."We need to look around."

Shen nodded."Agreed."

"Yes,"Lee Sin said walking up."If I had to guess, it has to do with the Grandmaster."

"That, I dought,"Shen told him."Luwin is a balanced man."

"I have been wrong before,"Lee Sin replied.

"Then who?"Kennen asked.

* * *

Shyvana was laughing."Jarvan, really. You think to little of yourself."

"Not really,"Jarvan said back to her."It took me that long to see what was right in front of my eyes."

She shrugged."And am I any better? I was silent for so long. If it wasn't for Ahri, things would have stayed the same."

"Then I give her my thanks,"Jarvan laughed.

"Your welcome little prince,"Ahri said, rubbing her tail across his face.

Jarvan jumped back a bit."Where did you-?"

"Really Jarvan, we have shared a bed enough times you know I can be anywhere without you noticing."

Shyvana's eyebrow twiched. She gave ahri a bit of an annoyed look."You mind not flirting with my boyfriend?"

Ahri laughed."Don't worry, i'm not going to take him from you. I've had my fun. Its your turn now."

Jarvan and Shyvana both began blushing a deep red.

Ahri laughed.

* * *

Ashe rubbed her growing bulge, showing the growth of the child inside her. she laways felt happy when her hand was on it, felling the slight movements that humans would miss.

Trynadmere lay snoring on the bed. He had drunken the night before, as to no surprise to Ashe, and was fast asleep.

Ashe, always the first one up, had prepared food and drink for him when he woke up.

Ashe forced her self to stand, and walked off to the mess hall.

* * *

Cho'gath inhaled his pork roast.

The void creachers ate a lot of food, but Cho'gath most of all. Khazix prefered his food fresh and hunted. Kog'maw didn't care, but ate less than Cho'gath.

Everyone just turned away from them. The only person still staring was Thresh, still new to all this stuff.

"Where dose all the food go?"he asked."Maybe I could torture him to find out."

"No,"Elise replied."Leave Cho'gath alone, or you could be his next meal."

Karthus laughed."Elise, you still have weakness in you."

Elise shrugged."So? Not all of us embraced the Shadows like you Karthus."

Mordekaiser nodded."True."

Elise bit into the food she had been wrapping in webs, and bit into it.

"Still disturbing,"Yorick stated, looking away from Elise eatting.

* * *

Soraka took the swab of blood she had taken from Luwin's desk, and began examining it.

On the floor was a seal she used to separate toxins from water. she began a small chant, and the blood began to float in the air.

She moved her hands, separating the blood and toxins. The blood was put into a bowl, while the toxins were put in a small vial. She repeated the process with the blood five more times until the blood was clear of the toxins.

Soraka sniffed the toxins and nodded."Smells of spider venom. Elise should know, if anyone."

She put the blood off to the side. she covered the vial, and went to Eise's room.

* * *

Ryze read through the book, _S__ecrets of the Shadow Isle_. It listed many poisons and regents that only existed in the Isles.

"I'll need Elise or Karthus to bring me some of these items one day,"Ryze said to himself.

There was a knock on his door."Come in,"he said.

LeBlanc walked in."Ryze,"she said.

He turned."Yes LeBlanc?"

She threw him a scroll."Its written in a language long forgotten. You and Xerath are the only ones who might be able to decode it."

Ryze read it."Magicly coded."

"Can you break it?"she asked.

He nodded."Yes, but first, where did you get it?"

"Took it from a summoner Gren sent off."

Ryze laughed."Very well."He closed the scroll."Xerath,"he said in a whisper.

"What?"Xerath asked a few minutes later. He tried going through the door, until he realized the metal around his body couldn't go through the door. He opened the door, and floated in.

Ryze showed his the scroll."Can you read it?"

"Magicly coded,"Xerath replied."It would take me a couple weeks alone to uncode this."

"And with my help?"Ryze asked.

"Five days at most,"Xerath replied.

LeBlanc nodded."Will you do it?"

Ryze raised an eyebrow."With this much protection, it must be interesting. You have my aid."

"Same,"Xerath said.

"Thank you,"LeBlanc finished.

* * *

"Did you send my message off?"Gren asked a young summoner.

"Yeah,"The summoner replied."I sent the scroll off a few minutes ago."

"Good, you will be rewarded greatly if everything works out."

"Thank you my lord."

Gren held up a hand."Now, let me take the Grandmaster his beer."

"Yes, my lord,"the summoner finished, walking off.

Gren winced."LeBlanc, your stench is everywhere in this. I have five days to finish."

* * *

Zed sat down."What is it Shen?"

"The Balance is broken,"Shen told him. He fiddled with his swords.

Zed was also uneasy with Shen.

"And?"Zed asked."The Balance is a joke."

"Joke or not, its broken. Somebody is breaking it."

"Why should I care?"Zed asked.

Shen sighed."It envolves the League. We just don't know how."

"Ha. So?"Zed asked."It might be fun."

"No. We are all uneasy. You feel it too."

Zed froze."Yeah, and? It dosen't envolve you."

"Wrong,"Shen replied."It dose."

* * *

Lux stood before Shyvana."I challange you."

Shyvana stared at her."Why?"

"I want a challenge. I don't care where, or when, I want to fight you."

Jarvan raised an eyebrow."Luxana, whats wro-"

"Shut it,"Lux said giving him an evil glare.

Jarvan just went silent. Ususally only Noxians talked that way to him. Hearing a demacian say this was shocking.

Shyvana sighed, knowing why Lux was so eager to fight her."Fine. Proving Grounds in one hour."

Lux snorted."First one to destroy the Nexus wins."

"Yeah,"Shyvana replied, scratching her head.

Lux walked off, still a bit mad.

"Are you sure about this?"Jarvan asked.

"She needs to let her anger out. And, as it is, its better me than you."Shyvana went to her room to put her armor on.

* * *

"A match?"Luwin asked asked after a bit of coughing.

"Lux vs Shyvana on the Proving Grounds,"Gren replied.

Luwin laughed a bit."Inform on how it goes."

"Sure thing,"Gren said, putting a fresh pint of beer onto his desk.

Luwin chugged the beer down. It didn't cure him, but it made the coughing go down, and made him feel slightly better."Thank you,"he said, waving Gren off.

Luwin went back to work, looking through all the files found from the latest check on Du Couteau's body. The body appeared even more contaminated than yesterday.

* * *

Elise sniffed the toxins.

"A venom is in here, yes,"she said to Soraka."Not just any venom though. Its only from rare spiders that roam the Shadow Isles. This venom kills any living thing, excluding other spiders, within five days."

"Anything else in it?"Soraka asked.

"Nothing from the Shadow Isles. But this is oddly the same thing that killed General Du couteau, only more hidden, and in less amounts. Its seems to be mixed with something to make it take longer to kill."

"Someone is succeeding in killing Grandmaster Luwin,"Soraka noted.

Elise nodded."And we can't save him. This venom has no anti-venom. And by the time we do make an antivenom, it will be to late."

Soraka cursed."So was have to keep purifing his blood then?"

"No, that only delays the inevitable,"Elise replied."This venom changes the entire blood against you. It becomes part of the blood, and tells the brain to contaminate the body. It is the most effective, most dangerous venom in the world. Thankfuly it is extreamly rare and hard to get."

"Damn,"Soraka said outloud."How will I tell him that he is going to die?"

"You don't,"Elise said, standing up."We tell him of the venom, but don't tell him he is a dead man. Just keep his blood clean, and keep him alive. We at least know this person is in the Institute."

Soraka blinked."What makes you say that?"

"Because,"Elise said, smiling,"the compesition of this nearly nutralizes the venom. In order for this toxin to kill a person, it must constantly enter the body until it effects the brain."

Soraka laughed."We might just be able to save the Grandmaster then?"

Elise shoke her head."Don't forget, by now it would be in his brain. That is why this is happening to him now."

"We need to hurry then. The assassin will probibly hang around until the Grandmaster is dead."

* * *

_The _ is working great. It is _ with _ _ _. I _ _ able to _ the _ s_ be_re th_ o_rs notice._

_Sincerly,  
Gren_

"This is all we have decoded,"Xerath told LeBlanc."We have made process, but these spells keep us from being able to read the full message."

"This is all then?"LeBlanc asked.

"Almost. Gren is up to something at the least."Ryze streched his acking limbs.

"It dosen't seem like much,"LeBlanc noted

Ryze laughed."Thats what you think. This isn't the real massage. Its one meant to make us think we have it. Once its finished, then begins an easier challenge."

Xerath laughed with him."True."

* * *

Kha'zix and Cho'gath sat down, both still eatting a leg of mutton.

They turned to the screen to watch Shyvana and Lux's fight.

"Who do you think will win?"Garen asked Jarvan.

"Shyvana,"he replied.

"Lux,"Katarina stated.

Jarvan snorted."Shyvana has more belife in herself, and an erge to win at any cost. She has the best chances of winning."

"But Lux has a new fire in her eyes, in case you haven't noticed."Katarina laughed."I guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

Shyvana finished strapping her armor on. she looked in the mirror.

She sighed, and walked out. She was ready for the fight at any time. If she had to guess, she had five minutes until her fight began.

"You look ready,"came the voice of Jarvan.

Shyvana smiled."You know, I never though Lux would challenge some one, not even me."

Jarvan kissed her."You'll win. I know you will."

"I already did win,"she said, hugging him tightly."I don't need anything else besides you."

Jarvan smiled."Fair enough."He kissed her again.

* * *

Lux held her staff at trhe ready. Her match would begin any second.

Normally she fought for Demacia. But, today was different. Today she fought for blood.

Vladimir laughed."The Lady Luminocity is out for blood."

"And I will have it,"Lux replied.

"Noxus could use people like you."

"Well, i'm Damacian."

He laughed."True. But still, Shyvana isn't Demacian like you."Vlad laughed again."Well, i'm supporting you in this fight."

"Thanks. But all I want is my revenge. And you can't give me that."

Vlad sneered."If only I could love, you could have won my heart."

Lux laughed."Save the jokes for Shaco. Humor dosen't work for you."

* * *

Shyvana stood on her spawn point. She saw minions spawning from the nexus, walking blindly to their deaths.

She followed the minions to battle.

* * *

Lux blasted at the minions, destroying all that stood in her way.

Shyvana stood there, a surprised look on her face.

"_Your dead_,"she growled.

Lux sent a blast of light at Shyvana. Shyvana dodged it, her instinct kicking in.

"What is wrong with you?!"Shyvana shouted.

Lux hit shyvana on the side of the head with her stalf."You know why,"she whispered into her ear.

Lux destroyed Shyvana's head with a blast of light, sending brain matter and blood everywhere.

The body vanished, but the blood still covered Lux. She didn't care. She wanted to win.

* * *

"Whats happened to her?"Kat asked.

Garen blinked."The whole time i've known here, this has never happened. Not even in her worst moods."

"She has the resolve of something from the Shadow Isles,"Yorick noted."She is trying to find a way to cling to life. As it is, I think illing Shyvana is what is keeping her together right now."

Katarina blinked."What do you mean?"

"Something must have unblanced her mental state, causeing her to lose her mind,"Yorick explained."Normaly in this styate, the find something to keep them sane and alive. She is showing those signs. I myslef went tyhrough that when I was reborn."

"Same,"Hecarim added."Almost everyone suffers it on the Shadow Isles."

Ryze grunted."This could be bad."

"The Blance is in danger,"She stated, and turned to the door. Something was going to happen.

* * *

"Grandmaster?"Gren asked.

Luwin coughed again, making a small bit of blood stain the carpet.

"It feels like my lungs are killing them selves,"Luwin said in cracked voice."No, i'm not doing well."He pushed himself up, only to put a hand over his right side. He screamed in pain.

Gren laughed."My plan finally goes through."

Luwin blinked."You?"he asked, his mouth filling with bits of fresh blood. He had suspected him, but thought he was for peace.

"Yes _Grandmaster_,"he said with distaste."You were weak. You never saw what the League really was."

Luwin tried to curse him, only to have more blood fill his throat. He coughed it up, along with a lump of bloody tissue. Was that a lung?

"Don't try talking, it only causes the poison to work faster. it also makes your death more painful."

Luwin growled, coughing up blood.

"Now, only one thing is left to do."Gren chanted something.

It was a weak spell, something Luwin could stop easily, if not for his body in its weakened state, Gren would have been killed there.

This was a true showing of Gren's ambition. His reasons for leaving his family, leaving his name, and joining the League as a summoner.

Luwin had been tricked so well. Gren was a prim suspect, but never one you could convict.

* * *

Shyvana watched as Lux lead the minions one her Nexus.

Shyvana walked down, and sat next to the Nexus.

"What is this?"Lux demanded.

Shyvana had a blank look on her face."If you want to kill me, kill me."

"Why?"Lux asked.

"You wanted to fight, but I didn't. I only accepted this fight for one reason."

Lux got mad."What?!"

Shyvana laughed."To help my friend!"

Lux readied a spell. But, she saw Shyvana still smiling a bit.

Lux put the Stalf down, and aimed at the Nexus. She fired her blast of light, and let a tear roll down her face.

"Damn you,"she said to Shyvana.

* * *

The room, excluding Demacians and Noxians, all erupted into cheering.

"She lost?"Garen asked.

"On purpose,"Jarvan replied."She didn't want to harm Lux, even if it meant people would be mad."

"You know what you need to do then?"Katarina asked.

Jarvan nodded."Aye. And i'm prepaired for what is to come. But, if it helps her get over me, I'll say what needs to be said."

Garen nodded."Yeah."But in his mind, garen was thinking, _I'm one to talk about this._

* * *

Riven examined the small box one last time. She blushed. Talon was right next to her.

She had to give him the gift. She had to.

Talon looked at her."What is wrong with you toady Riven?"he asked. He raised an eyebrow.

Riven straitened herself."Nothing."

Talon grunted and turned. He had changed dramaticly since they had meet all those years ago.

Riven put the gift in front of him."Take it."

Talon blinked, and took it. He opened it. Inside was a pendant made of iron and silver. it was shaped like a blade.

"What do you think?"she asked.

Talon put it around his neck, and hid it under his garb."Thank you. I will wear it."

"That makes me feel good,"Riven said, blushing."Thank you."

"What are friends for?"he asked. He flashed a slight smile, which was rare.

Riven smiled back.

* * *

Lux walked away from the cheering crowd.

"Luxana?"Jarvan asked.

"My lord,"she said, annoyed.

"We need to talk."he walked off, and Lux followed.

After a couple minutes, Jarvan sighed."I know why your mad."

She grunted."Not that hard to figure out. that bitch has crossed-"

"Shyvana didn't cross any line,"Jarva interupted her.

Lux jumped. Despite his calm features, he was still scary, even to his friends.

"Shyvana did nothing wrong,"he said."I'm the one at fault. I fell in love with Shyvana, and I was blind to your love. I never figured it out until it was to late. You had become full of hate, and wanted to best Shyvana."

"Shut up,"Lux said, beggining to cry.

"No,"he replied."Because I didn't make you move on, you began to hate Shyvana, and wanted her to be gone so you could take hr place in my heart. But, she would never allow that. She wated her friend back, but without hurting her more."He looked at her."Am I-?"

She punched him. It took Jarvan by surprise, even though he knew it would come eventualy.

"You idiot!"she shouted, crying."I hate you!"

Jarvan blinked.

"You were blind? You're sorry?! Sorry won't cure my heart! Why did I- I ever fall in love with you?!"She screamed.

"Lux?"Jarvan asked.

Lux cried more."You idiot. Why- why- why couldn't you love me?"

Jarvan suddenly felt a new wave of guilt. What had he done?

Lux sobbed."I should just end it,"she whispered.

Jarvan got mad."Really?!"he yelled."Death dosen't solve it Lux!"

Lux came back to her sences.

"I'm guilty enough as it is, you don't need to make it worse!"Jarvan cried a bit as well."You just need to..."H took in a breath."You need to find someone else."

Lux cried again, blinded with tears. She wiped them away, but to no avail.

Then, some one hleped her up.

Vladimir, the most anti-social person in the League, helped her up, and began tring to calm her down."There, there,"he whispered."You'll be okay."

He helped her off to her room. Once she was layed down in her bed, he walked out.

"You have feelings for her?"Jarvan asked.

"No,"Vlad replied."I just hate seeing that kind of unhappiness, especially from people like her. It reminds me of my past."

Jarvan nodded."Sorry."

"No, you did the right thing there. It was beter to hit you there, get her anger out and be done with it. If it festered for to long, she would end up like me."

"Will you keep an eye one her?"Jarvan asked.

Vlad laughed."No. But ahri will."

Ahri walked out from behind a corner."That obvious?"she asked.

"No,"Vlad replied back."I can smell your blood. It has an exotic quality, which only Nidalee is close too. Yours though is moire like the sea than the jungle."

"Only to you,"Ahri said to him."But i'll keep an eye on her. I heped Shyvana win you over Jarvan. I can help Lux get over you."

"Thank you,"Jarvan said with a bow. He walked off.

Ahri sighed."Its a shame I lost our child. Maybe I would have won him over."

Vlad laughed."Like it or not, the child would only have won the throne if he had no other children. It would have been a bastard child. He would never sit on the throne if Demacia could prevent it."

"Thats not why,"ahri said, rubbing her belly."That child was the first time I truely loved someone. It hurts me to know that I can't have him."

Vlad sighed."You'll get over it."He walked off."Good luck."

"Vladimir,"she said with a laugh."Your one man I wouldn't even bother trying to win over."

* * *

Luwin finished writting his will. all it said was that all his belongings would be given over to the Institute of War. As for his title as Grandmaster...

* * *

Luwin fell on the ground, and coughed up another lung, and a large amount of blood.

Soraka was checking his blood. It was now completly destroyed. His white blood cells had all died, turing to puss. His red blood cells were decaying and dieing extreamly fast. He had coughed up both lungs and a kidney. His platlett level was almost zero. He had no plasma left. And his body was cdecomposing at a faster rate than normal.

Was this really what was in General Du Couteau's body?

Luwin was dead only five minutes after Soraka checked his blood. She looked at the will on his desk. He had named his heir as Grandmaster.

"What?"she asked herself."He named _him_ as the next Grandmaster?"

* * *

The next day, all of Valoran mourned the lose of Grandmaster Luwin. But, as they all knew, the League needed its new leader.

They read Luwins will, saying that all his beloning would be given to the Institute of War to use as they saw fit. But, Luwin had named an heir in his will.

Jerico Swain read it to all of the League."As accordance to the League, i have seen fit as to pass my title to my 'heir.' He has shown he has what is needed for the Institute of War to spread the banner of peace. I name Zero Gren as my heri."

Everyone waas silent as Gren walked up to Swain and the other leaders of Voloran.

Swain, Ashe, Tryndamere, King Jarvan III, and many others all agreed to accept him as Grandmaster of the League.

The cerimony went by fast. Gren took his seat, and went strait to work.

Things were deffenitly not as they should have been.

Shen was most aware of this.

But, despite his best gtuesses, this would lead to something that would destroy the Valoran they knew.

Things were changing. But not for the better.

* * *

**Well, there you go guys.**

**Luwin is dead, and Gren has taken the seat as Grandmaster.**

**In the next chapter, someone has been made the main suspect of the murder of General Du Couteau. But, is he really inocent.**

**What are Gren's plans? Why did he kill Luwin.**

**TY for reading and following along. Feel free to leave a reveiw.**


End file.
